Buried Alive
by emmy20211
Summary: While on a mysterious planet, John and his team fall down a deep shaft and are separated. All have different injuries and air will run out in a few days. What will happen now? - Mostly John & Rodney whump - some Teyla and Ronon Whump
1. New Planet

Well, this is obviously a new story. I kinda had the idea in a dream (imagine that, a writer getting an idea in a dream, that's so never happened before... *snorts*)

Anyway, you read the description and this is the story to go with the description... since I'm probably not making sense I'm gonna stop talking now...

Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I actually don't own Stargate: Atlantis *people gasp* I know, how horrible! I wish I did though... ahh, Joe Flanigan... (aka, John Sheppard)

* * *

**New Planet:**

"There's nothing here," complained Rodney, shaking a vine off his shoe.

"You were the one that detected the energy signal," replied John.

"Yes but I didn't say: let's walk blindly into the forest and see what happens!"

"We are simply seeing what is here Rodney," said Teyla, turning her head slightly to face him, "we cannot leave without knowing anything,"

"Fine..."

"It's only until tomorrow McKay," said John, "and we won't be in the forest for all that time,"

"But we'll be here for most of it,"

"Probably,"

"Great... I did bring my sunscreen right?"

"Yes Rodney,"

"Good because I have very fair skin,"

"We know,"

"It burns very easily,"

"Yes Rodney, you've told us," said John, not even looking back.

"Well it does," persisted Rodney. He suddenly jumped as he heard Ronon shoot something from behind him, "what was that for!?" he exclaimed.

"I saw something move," replied Ronon.

"It was probably an animal,"

"Let's keep moving," said John, "we have to find this power source... and set your gun to stun big guy, we don't want to kill any villagers,"

"Right," replied Ronon, pressing something on his gun.

"Something has happened here recently," said Teyla, scanning their surroundings.

"Wraith attack?" asked John, turning to face Teyla.

"No, something else,"

"How can you even tell? We're miles away from the village," said Rodney.

"I think we should continue moving onwards," continued Teyla, ignoring Rodney, "and we should not do anything to disturb the environment,"

"Like what? What could possibly happen from disturbing the--"

Rodney was cut off as a loud rumble filled the team's ears.

"This isn't good," said John, "okay, that's it! We have to go, now!"

"Go where?" asked Rodney, just as the ground trembled underneath them and gave way.

oOo

"John?" called Teyla into the darkness, "Ronon? Rodney? Are any of you here?" Teyla frowned as she got no answer. She quickly stood up, wincing as a sharp stabbing pain made itself known in her arm, "John?" she called out again before starting to walk forward into a small tunnel, "Rodney? Ronon?"

oOo

"Ow..." complained Rodney as he slowly opened his eyes which were squeezed shut, "that hurt," He slowly sat up and looked around his surroundings. He was in a small cave that was blocked by rocks on three side and the other has a long tunnel leading out of it. "Ow, ow, ow," he said clutching his head, his eyes widening as he felt something wet, "not good,"

oOo

"Stupid rock," said Ronon to himself as he pressed his hands against a wall of rock, "that's it," Ronon stepped backwards and shot the rock with his gun, but it had no effect except the ground seemed to tremble.

oOo

"Where... am I?" asked John as he looked around the tiny space he was trapped in. All sides were covered in rock and there was barely enough space to move, not that he could if he wanted to anyway. His leg was sticking out in an awkward position, obviously broken and his right arm wouldn't move. He had something sticking out of his stomach but before he could do anything about it, his eyes clouded over and his head dropped to his chest.

oOo

Teyla glanced around the tunnel. It seemed incredibly unstable yet very old. "This is odd," she said as her hand brushed over the rock and dirt, "very odd," She looked behind her and sighed before walking forwards.

oOo

"Not good, not good, not good, not good," said Rodney as he studied something on the tablet that he had on him, "not good," he repeated, staring at it in horror, "I can't have a few days air left! I have a tunnel in the wall!" Rodney groaned in desperation and let his bleeding head rest against the rock wall. "This is not good,"

oOo

Ronon growled as he circled the small cave like space. He also had a tunnel leading out of it but he wasn't sure to go in it or not, after all the others could be in the opposite direction, "that's it," he said, hitting the wall, "I'm going in," with that, he ran into the tunnel.

Okay, well it flicks back and forth after the 'fall' but starting next chapter it doesn't do that. It stays on one character... so yeah... please review...


	2. Anatolia

Next chapter, hope you guys enjoy (and thanks for all the reviews!!!)

Anyway, once again please review (constructive critism is greatly appreciated, so is comliments or just plain 'good work' or 'it sucks'... just try and stay away from the second option please... anyway... please enjoy!

* * *

****

Anatolia:

"I knew something wasn't right about this planet," said Teyla to herself as she continued walking down the tunnel, her right arm clutching her clearly broken left arm, "it didn't feel right... I should've said more,"

oOo

"_Well this looks... interesting," said Rodney, looking out at the densely forested planet below them._

"_It is unlike any planet I have seen before," said Teyla, "it has many trees and shrubs and even the village is different,"_

"_It's different," confirmed Ronon, "there's no other people,"_

"_So far," added John, "there might be more,"_

"_There aren't life signs anywhere other than the village Colonel," said Rodney, rolling his eyes, "we can kinda detect that stuff,"_

"_Let's look around,"_

"_Oh come on, there's obviously nothing there!"_

"_You can't know that Rodney,"_

"_Have you seen the place?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I have, but the protocol is to check it out, so we're checking it out,"_

"_There's nothing here! There is absolutely, positively, nothing... hey!" exclaimed Rodney, dragging his figure over something on the screen, "I've got a power signature,"_

"_Imagine that," said Ronon with a slight smirk._

"_Great... where?" asked John._

"_In the middle of the forest," replied Rodney._

"_So we have to walk through dense forest anyway,"_

"_Ah... yeah,"_

"_Well let's land,"_

"_I am not sure that's such a good idea Colonel," said Teyla suddenly._

"_Why not?" he asked._

"_This planet... is different,"_

"_Well we gathered that," said Rodney, rolling his eyes._

"_There's something wrong with it," said Ronon._

"_You sure?" asked John, looking from Ronon to Teyla._

"_Yes John, it is... unlike any planet I have ever seen, it even has a different... feel to it," she confirmed, "I do not believe it is safe to land there, or explore,"_

"_Oh please, the planet's perfectly fine," said Rodney, "but this power signature's not,"_

"_Okay..." said John slowly._

"_Look, this power signature is very different from anything I've ever seen, not checking it out would be... well... dumb,"_

"_Alright, we'll dial Atlantis and see what they want us to do,"_

"_They should send more people,"_

"_We'll be fine by ourselves Rodney,"_

"_Maybe Zelenka should go check it out... not me,"_

"_You're going Rodney, you detected the energy signal so you go," replied John, rolling his eyes, "Alright with you Teyla?"_

"_Very well, but I still do not believe this planet is safe," said Teyla. She leaned back in her chair and looked John in the eyes. He quickly turned away and started to land the Puddle Jumper in front of the gate._

oOo

"You are Teyla Emmagan?" asked a woman's voice from behind Teyla, making her jump.

"I am," replied Teyla, facing the blonde haired, blue eyed woman, "who are you?"

"I am Anatolia,"

"How did you get here?"

"I should be asking you that question; you have intruded in my home,"

"Your home?"

"The artificially created planet your ship is on, this is not a real planet,"

"I thought something was different,"

"Why did you come here?"

"We are explorers," replied Teyla, "we are trying to find a way to defeat the Wraith,"

"The Wraith? They still exist?" asked Anatolia, "we believed them to have been defeated by the ancestors long ago,"

"Why do you believe that?"

"They have not fed upon my people for thousands of years,"

"You must be a very lucky people, unfortunately the Wraith still exist and continue to feed upon many innocent lives,"

"I see... that is unfortunate,"

"But I believe there is hope for us,"

"There is always hope, it just depends whether you can find it or not,"

"Yes, I believe so,"

"Now tell me Teyla, why did you and your friends come to my planet?" asked Anatolia.

"I already told you," replied Teyla, "we were exploring and trying to find ways to defeat the Wraith,"

"But that is not why you stayed,"

"No,"

"Why did you stay and start to intrude on our sacred forests?"

"We detected a power signature and believed that it would help us in our fight, so we decided to check what it was,"

"Would you take it if we needed it?"

"No, we do not steal from worlds that require the power,"

"We shall soon find out if what you say is true,"

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon find out,"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Teyla, edging towards the cautious, blonde haired girl.

"There are many things I am not telling you," replied Anatolia, "but there are also many things you are not telling me,"

"You have not asked,"

"Neither have you,"

"What's going on Anatolia?" asked Teyla in a firm tone, "why am I down here? How did we fall?"

"You are trespassers," replied Anatolia, "you must be tested,"

"Tested? How?"

"To see if you would take our power and to see if you are loyal to one another,"

"What happens if we pass this test?"

"We will trust you; my people will trade eagerly and allow you onto our planet at any time,"

"And if we fail?"

"You will die,"

Teyla lowered her eyes to the ground and took a deep breath to calm herself before looking upwards and opening her mouth to speak, but she slowly closed it as she noticed that Anatolia was gone.

"We will pass your test Anatolia," said Teyla, her eyes only showing determination, "we will not die at your hands,"


	3. Keon

Next chapter... obviously... I don't have much to say this time...

Please enjoy and review

Warning: This chapter has spoilers for episodes in season 1!!!

* * *

**Keon**

Rodney groaned as he clutched his head. Blood was still coming out of the cut and making him dizzy. "There has to be a way out," he said to himself, "hopefully a way other than that small, claustrophobic tunnel," He tried to get up only to yelp in pain and clutch his chest, "not good," he said, sitting back down.

Rodney looked at his tablet again and starting searching through it. "There has to be a way to get out of here, maybe I could send a signal so a rescue party can find me... but they won't be here till tomorrow," Rodney sighed in desperation and quickly started trying to send a signal.

"It won't work," suddenly said someone from beside Rodney, "no signal can penetrate these walls,"

"Who said that!?" exclaimed Rodney trying to see the person that spoke.

"I did," said the person.

"And who are you?"

"I am Keon,"

"Okay... where are you?"

"Here," said the man, appearing beside Rodney.

Rodney stared at the man in confusion. Despite being in the same place Rodney was, Keon wasn't injured and he looked perfectly fine. His blonde hair stuck to his face in small curls and his blue eyes shimmered as they studied Rodney. His face only portrayed anger with a slight hint of fear. Rodney wasn't sure what he should say at that point, so for once, he kept his mouth shut.

"Why are you here?" asked Keon, glaring at Rodney.

"I came through the Stargate with some friends to explore this planet," replied Rodney nervously.

"Why did you not leave?"

"I detected a power signature and decided that we had to go check it out,"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we're fighting the Wraith and most power sources are good,"

"So if you could use it, you would take it,"

"Well... it uh depends on the situation,"

"You would leave us unprotected just to protect yourselves,"

"Our leader wouldn't allow that," replied Rodney, "she doesn't think it would be right,"

"But you would take it," said Keon angrily, "for your own selfish reasons,"

"Well... ah... maybe,"

"So you admit it!"

"It's not like it would actually happen, not many of my people like taking things from people that need it,"

"But you would,"

"Only if we really needed it!"

"And you think that justifies taking something that isn't yours!"

For some reason, at that very moment Rodney remembered having a conversation four years ago, when Ford was thinking about taking the ZPM from the children planet. Rodney thought it was a good idea and didn't know why Elizabeth had said no, in fact, he still didn't know. After all, they could've just come to Atlantis.

"Simply taking something that people need is not alright no matter what the situation," said Keon, obviously calming down from his sudden rage, "it never will be. My people learnt that the hard way,"

"The hard way?" repeated Rodney.

"You do not need to know the details,"

"Look, I need to get outta here to find my team so we can leave,"

"You are not leaving until you pass the test,"

"Test..."

"And the only way to pass it is to walk down that tunnel," as he said this, Keon was pointing to the dark tunnel which Rodney had previously refused to go down there.

"No," said Rodney firmly, "I'm not going down a tunnel which will probably kill me! I wouldn't be able to see where I am going and I would probably get killed!"

"What if I told you that you had to go down there, to save a team mate?"

"Is that true? Is someone from my team hurt!? If they are they so help me I will—"

"They need your assistance, and if you do not help, he will surely die," with that said, Keon vanished in front of Rodney's eyes.

"Damn it," sighed Rodney as he stared into the tunnel, "he was probably just trying to make me go in there... but what if someone is hurt? I can't just leave them down there without helping... they would know I never came to help even though I could... Agh! Damn it, I have to go down there!"

Rodney gulped as he finally stood up, overcoming the pain in his chest and the dizziness that came over him. He slowly walked towards the tunnel, clutching his tablet close and gripping the wall tightly with his free arm. "I am so going to regret this later," he said as he slowly stepped into the small tunnel, "really, really going to regret this," he added as he started to walk down the narrow path to where one of his friends was lying in pain, waiting for him to come and help.


	4. Marid

Okay, this is like really weird. I'm updating a lot faster than I normally do! Normally a few months past until I update again! It's really, really weird...

Anyway... please enjoy the next chapter and review... please do review...

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Marid**

Ronon kept running down the tunnel. It wasn't like a normal tunnel. The walls were smooth and uncracked, the ground was soft and there wasn't any light, anywhere. So far there wasn't any sign of it ending, but he kept running down it anyway. It got darker and darker the longer he ran and it had started to get more narrow. But, Ronon wouldn't stop. He had to find the others and get out of... wherever they were.

"There is no point," came a voice, making Ronon stop dead in his tracks, "You cannot leave until you are proven worthy,"

"What does that mean?" yelled Ronon into the darkness.

"It means you cannot leave until you prove that you are not bad people,"

"And how do we do that?"

"You shall see,"

Ronon's eyes darted around the narrow tunnel, trying to find the owner to the voice. But there was none. "Who are you?" he asked, rather angrily, "where are we? Where are you?"

"My name is Marid," replied the voice, "and you are in the testing grounds... and I am right here" as the voice said this, a blonde haired man stepped towards Ronon. His face looked almost exactly like Keon's except he had a scar, stretching across his face. Starting at his right temple on his forehead and ending at the left side of his bottom lip. His hair stuck out from his head, as if he had been electrocuted and his blue eyes were cold and had no emotion in them at all. He was no ordinary person.

"We're getting tested," said Ronon, glaring at Marid.

"Yes, you are strangers to us," confirmed Marid, "we cannot allow you to proceed into our village without being tested first. If one of you fails, you all fail,"

"And we'll be stuck down here, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's obvious, test us in a cave so when we fail we can stay down here and die,"

"That is true,"

"What happens when we pass?"

"If you pass, you will be trusted by my people and we will eagerly trade and allow you onto our planet at any time,"

"I doubt we'd want that, after you nearly kill us just to test us!"

"You will not die unless you fail,"

"How do you know that!?" yelled Ronon, his anger rising, "some injuries can kill!"

"That is true, but your people have a means to heal people, correct?" replied Marid.

"Slowly and painfully,"

"But you do heal... you will not die on this planet unless you fail our test,"

"Where are my friends?"

"You are spread out among these tunnels. All but one of your teammates are moving to try and get to each other,"

"Why is one of them not moving?"

"Because he cannot,"

Ronon's eyes flared up as he thought of a reason why one was not moving, "My friends better not be seriously hurt!" yelled Ronon, finally snapping, "if they die, you die!"

"You have loyalty," was Marid's simple reply, "we respect loyalty, it is good for people to be loyal to one another, especially those on a team together,"

"Where... are... they?" asked Ronon, his voice threatening.

"Follow the tunnel and you will reach them,"

"They better not die,"

"They will not... not yet anyway,"

Ronon growled and lunged at Marid. He tried to get out of the way but he was too slow. In a matter of seconds Ronon was holding Marid against the wall by his throat, "they better not die," he repeated slowly and angrily, "you will regret it if they do,"

"They are alive," was Marid's choked reply, "but if you continue this they won't be for long,"

Growling in anger, Ronon dropped his hand from Marid's throat, making the man fall to the ground with a thud. Marid quickly stood up and stared at Ronon in his eyes, "make no mistake," he said warningly, "one mistake you make could end the lives of you, and your companions,"

"If I make a mistake, they all die?" said Ronon, his anger still high.

"That is correct... you are all responsible for each other, as well as yourself,"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means, that a simple mistake you make could make you and your team fail the test, and then you will all die,"

"One mistake?"

"That you make, the others could make mistakes... you are getting scored Ronon Dex, every mistake loses you a point, and every right decision gains you a point, get too low and you all die,"

"That's not fair," growled Ronon, his eyes flashing with nothing but anger, "You're judging us on mistakes that others could make,"

"True, but that is the way we work," replied Marid calmly, acting as if he had answered that question millions of times, "We want an average score for your people, and judging you individually and then working out the average would take too long,"

"So you're testing us as a group,"

"Yes, it is simpler, and it also gives us an idea of how your people think,"

"So what? You can kill them all if we don't score right!?"

"As a matter of fact, yes... if you score too low we will destroy the planet which your people come from,"

"That's crossing a line!"Yelled Ronon, lunging for Marid again, this time he missed.

"Maybe to you, but for us it is perfectly reasonable... and by assaulting me you have already lost 4 points for your team... let's hope you don't make the same mistake again,"

Ronon stopped dead before he lunged for Marid again, "but I only went for you twice,"

"Yes, but depending on mistakes the point loss varies," Marid grinned a rather evil grin at Ronon and nodded down the path, "better hurry, one of your teammates needs help," he said, before vanishing in front of Ronon's eyes.

"Damn it," growled Ronon, his hands curling up into fists, "damn it," he repeated before taking a deep breath and running down the tunnel again.


	5. Lydia

Next chapter is now up! Hooray!!!

Anyway, hope you all had a great Christmas and will have a happy New Year! :)

Please enjoy this chapter and review... and...

HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Lydia**

John awoke to darkness. At first he thought he was blind but after a few moments his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Where am I?" was the first thing he said as he stared around at the rock walls. He tried to sit up but yelled in pain and fell back down. He tried to move his right arm to touch his abdomen, which was throbbing in pain, but he couldn't move it. So he used his left arm instead. He felt around until he came to something hard and sticking out of his abdomen. "This isn't good," he groaned as he let his left arm fall to the ground. He slowly moved his head to face his right arm and saw the reason why he couldn't move it; it was trapped underneath some rocks.

"Hello John Sheppard," said a woman, "welcome to our testing grounds,"

"Testing grounds... oh this is not a good day," groaned John, wincing as the pain in his abdomen got worse, "well since you know me, it seems fair that I should know you,"

"Very well... I am Lydia," replied the voice as a beautiful blonde-haired girl appeared. She couldn't be more than 20 years old. She, like all the others, had blue eyes and blonde hair. Her blonde hair was incredibly long; it reached her knees and was in ringlets the whole way. Her blue eyes stared at John, half in fear, half in curiosity.

"Nice to meet you," said John, fighting to stay conscious.

"Are you alright?" she asked in genuine worry.

"I've been better, but I'll be fine,"

"That is good... I do not... like what my people do,"

"Well that makes two of us,"

"I am sorry that this had to happen," she said, sitting down beside John, her plain white dress spilling out underneath her, "But my people are not very trusting and they see this as the only way to test people... although many people have been driven away because of our methods,"

"I can see why... hang on, this is a test," exclaimed John, in anger, "They torture other people to test them!"

"I know that it is rather... unpleasant, but this is the only way,"

"You put people in dangerous situations just to see if they're trustworthy or not... that's horrific,"

"I am sorry John," said Lydia sincerely, "I do not like it any more than you do, but it is essential to protect out people from bad influences,"

"Seems like your people are the bad influence," replied John.

"I know it may seem so, but the others are oblivious to this,"

"What?"

"A few of us have seen bad things in our life. I myself saw my parents die of an illness at a very young age. My people are surrounded by good influences and any bad influences are banished into the forests, forced to test strangers to see whether they are good or bad influences,"

"That's awful!"

"Maybe to you, but my people believe that we have to have a completely good society, and by not having the completely good people in it, they are much better off,"

"So you're forced out here,"

"Once we learn we are tainted we choose to go, we do not want to be a bad influence on our people!"

"You don't look like you want to be out here,"

"I admit that I would prefer to be with my friends and family but... by watching my parents die I became tainted; I knew what a horrible death was, something that we are not meant to know,"

"You still don't want to be here," said John, studying Lydia's face. The fear in her eyes had vanished and was replaced by curiosity. But John saw another emotion under the curiosity, an intense sadness.

"No, I do not," said Lydia with a slight nod, "I despise watching the ordeals other people are forced to go through, I hate helping destroy lives of innocent people who have come here, I hate the death that surrounds these forests," she let out a small sigh and stood up, giving John a slight smile, "but there is no escape, this is my duty and I must fulfil it, for there is nowhere else to go,"

"You could come with us, back to our home,"

"Do you take me for a fool!? I have heard that suggestion many times before, but it will not change the outcome. Your score rest with you and your team,"

"If we pass, you could still come with us,"

Lydia gave John a strange look before leaning on the wall opposite him, "I am not allowed to leave," she said, a slight hint of fear creeping into her eyes as she looked up slightly, "and even if I could I would not, this is my home," She slowly walked back to John, her back facing the opposite direction. Looking him squarely in the eyes she mouthed to him 'they are watching us, I cannot accept when they are watching, if you do make it out of here, please try and take me with you,' To that John gave a slight nod, one undetectable to anyone not specifically watching for it, 'thank you,' she mouthed, smiling brightly before walking back to the wall she was previously leaning on.

Lydia watched John closely; she saw his eyes cloud over every now and again. It was if he was falling unconscious but trying to stop himself, "However, even though I cannot leave, I am sorry for the pain we are causing you, but if you pass your people will be able to heal you,"

"What if I die here even if I pass?" asked John, staring at Lydia's feet.

"You will not die here; we have a barrier to prevent anyone from dying. If you fail, that barrier will be lifted and you will die from lack of oxygen and other ailments,"

"But even if we pass, I could die on my world,"

"That has happened before, but I hope that is not the case for you,"

"So do I,"

Lydia smiled before closing her eyes for a few moments. When she next opened them, John was unconscious. Lydia walked over to him and gently rested her hand on his broken leg. A bright light emitted from it and once the light was gone, his leg was healed. Lydia's smile vanished as her head jerked up. All emotion was suddenly replaced by fear as she vanished from the small place where John as trapped.

* * *

Ooooooooooh, what's gonna happen now...? .... Oh yeah, I'm writing it... why do I always forget that fact!?

Anyway, please review and don't make me beg :)


	6. Overdue

This is well... basically a filler chap... but it is necessary!!! I hope...

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter like all the others even though it's actually shorter and a filler...

By the way, during this chapter Ronon, Rodney and Teyla are all still walking/running down the tunnels (and... well... getting absolutely nowhere fast!) and John is unconscious... as usual... poor John... anyway, that's just to... ah... let you know what's happening while other stuff is happening... and they would take a break every now and again... other than John who is still unconscious... except he would wake up every now and again, although he'd be alone so he'd probably go to sleep or fall unconscious again... maybe he'd move and fall unconscious because of the pain... and I'm pratteling... moving on...

Please review! I like reviews a lot!!! And I mean A LOT!!!!

* * *

**Overdue**

"How overdue are they?" asked Elizabeth as she stared at the gate.

"Three hours ma'am," replied Chuck, facing Elizabeth.

"It shouldn't have taken them long to find that power source and report back... okay, dial them, we'll radio them and see if everything is alright.

"Yes ma'am,"

Elizabeth frowned as she watched the gate slowly get dialled. "This happens too often," she said under her breath. She crossed her arms as the gate made a connection, "let's just hope we can contact them," she said as she tapped her radio, "Colonel Sheppard? Please respond," All she got back was static, "Colonel Sheppard? Rodney? If anyone can hear me please respond,"

"Maybe they can't respond," said Chuck, staring at Elizabeth.

"Get a team ready," she said, still staring at the gate, "I have a feeling that they're in trouble... again,"

"Yes ma'am,"

oOo

An hour later a rescue team was standing in front of the gate.

"Ready Major?" asked Elizabeth as she watched the team wait in the gate room.

"Yes ma'am," replied Major Lorne, "we're all ready,"

"Speak for yourself," said Carson; turning to face Major Lorne, "I'm far from ready,"

"It'll have to do,"

"Bring them home safely, Major," said Elizabeth, nodding to Chuck to dial the planet again.

"I'll try ma'am," replied Major Lorne, "knowing them they probably got stuck somewhere,"

"Ma'am," said Chuck, turning to Elizabeth, "we can't get a lock,"

"What? You got a lock before," replied Elizabeth, walking over to Chuck.

"Well it's not connecting this time,"

"Try again,"

"Yes ma'am,"

Once again, the gate didn't lock. Elizabeth frowned and turned to Major Lorne, "I guess your team can't go anywhere yet Major," she said, before turning back to Chuck, "how far away is the Daedalus,"

"Three days out," he replied.

"Contact them, tell them they have to make a detour,"

"Yes ma'am,"

oOo

"Ma'am, I've got the Daedalus on the radio," said Chuck, watching Elizabeth pace.

"That's good," said Elizabeth, walking over to Chuck, "Daedalus, this is Dr Weir,"

"_What's going on Dr Weir?" _asked Colonel Caldwell over the radio.

"We have... a problem,"

"_What is it?"_

"Sheppard's team was late checking in to us so we tried to contact them, but they didn't respond. We were going to send a rescue team but the gate won't connect anymore,"

"_So you want us to head over to the planet,"_

"Yes, it may take a little while but we need to know what's wrong,"

"_We should be able to get there soon,"_

"Before you do, Dr Beckett would like you to swing by here first, so he can beam aboard and help any wounded,"

"_We'll be there tomorrow,"_

"Please be as fast as you can be," said Elizabeth nervously.

"_Will do, Caldwell out," _

Elizabeth sighed as the radio cut off, "let's hope they can hold on for another day," she said to herself as she walked to her office.

oOo

"_Is he ready to beam?" _asked Colonel Caldwell over the radio. The Daedalus had just arrived above Atlantis and was waiting for Carson to be ready to beam aboard.

"He's ready," replied Elizabeth, nodding at Carson.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, they'll be alright," said Carson just before the white light engulfed him.

"I sure hope so," she replied softly.

"_He's aboard," _said Colonel Caldwell, _"we'll head to the planet now,"_

"Be fast," replied Elizabeth, "who knows what they're doing,"

"_We'll be as fast as we can,"_

"Good, tell me when you get there,"

"_Will do, Caldwell out,"_

Elizabeth closed her eyes as the radio shut off. She slowly opened them and walked into her office, "please be alright," she said to herself, "please be alright,"


	7. Pairing Up

The next chapter is finally finished! This one is actually longer than the other chapters... quite a bit longer actually :P And it's longer for two reasons! One, I couldn't bear to cut anything out and two, I wanted a longer chapter because of the wait :D

The next chapter should be up quicker, ironically I'm getting all these great ideas JUST when the holidays are almost OVER!!! I can't believe it :( Oh well, at least I'm still able to write 24/7... for a while :P

Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter and review :D

* * *

**Pairing Up**

"You are following me," stated Teyla as she stopped walking down the tunnel.

"Yes, I am," replied Anatolia, reappearing in front of Teyla, "I have to know what you are doing,"

"You did not need to hide and act as if you were not there,"

"I apologise,"

Teyla frowned and studied Anatolia's face. It seemed darker than before, as if she was bruised, "are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine," replied Anatolia, "you should be worried about yourself, and your team,"

"I am," responded Teyla, "but that does not mean I cannot ask about other people,"

Anatolia gave Teyla an odd look before turning away from her and walking down the tunnel. Teyla walked behind her, not wanting to make the woman feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me Teyla," said Anatolia suddenly, not turning to face Teyla, "what would you do if one of your teammates died?"

"I do not know," replied Teyla, confused as to why Anatolia was asking, "I would be very upset,"

"I know that... but would you do anything drastic?"

"Like what?"

"Kill the people who were responsible,"

"I honestly do not know," replied Teyla, "if it was the Wraith I would still do what I am doing now,"

Anatolia stopped dead in her tracks, her body tense, "What if it was someone else?" asked Anatolia, spinning to face Teyla, a ferocious look creeping into her eyes and expression, "like a peaceful race that accidently killed your teammate?"

Teyla thought for a slight moment, before opening responding, "I would not try and avenge my fallen companion, if it was an accident I would not be happy but I would not hold it against the people,"

"So you would not kill them,"

"No, I wouldn't,"

Anatolia studied Teyla's face. She didn't seem convinced. But, after a few moments she slowly nodded her head, a small smile appearing, "you are different than the other races," she said, "others would not leave without getting revenge, some would kill themselves to join their fallen comrade. Others would leave without feeling remorse... But you would be upset, but you would not get revenge,"

"No," replied Teyla firmly, she felt like this was a test that Anatolia wanted her to pass, but she wasn't sure why.

"Would you avenge a fallen comrade if he or she was killed on purpose?"

"If someone deliberately killed my... friend, I am not exactly sure what I would do. With the Wraith, I would continue to help eradicate them from the galaxy but with others... I am honestly not sure; I doubt I would... kind to the person, but I also doubt that I would kill them in cold blood,"

Anatolia smiled and nodded, "I thought that you would respond that way," she said, "but the others did not... you have proved them wrong,"

Teyla slightly tilted her head as she studied Anatolia, "there are others?" she finally asked.

"Of course, but not many," replied Anatolia, "out here we a few in number, but in the village there are hundreds,"

"Why are you out here?" asked Teyla.

Anatolia seemed to blush as she looked away from Teyla, "I am... tainted," she said with a small sigh, "I have seen death and become a bad influence,"

"You saw someone die and you got thrown out of your own village,"

"Yes... but I went willingly, I had a choice to stay and watch him die or to leave and be allowed to stay in the village,"

"Watch who die?"

"My husband... he was sick, very sick. He was dying, and I couldn't leave him. I held him in my arms when he died and because of that... I became tainted,"

"That does not make any sense!"

"Maybe not to you... but my people believe that we must only be surrounded by good influences. By watching my husband die, by holding him in my arms, I became a bad influence... I did not wish to force my daughter to be near a bad influence... so I willingly left,"

"That is horrible!"

"Not really... my daughter deserved to be left alone in the village," Anatolia sighed slightly and her face lowered to face the floor, she looked like she was in pain, "she is my life... I could not stand letting her become tainted because of me," tears started to drip down Anatolia's face, she turned away from Teyla, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"I am sorry," said Teyla sympathetically, "that must have been hard on you,"

"I love her Teyla," said Anatolia with a weak smile, "I cannot allow anything to happen to her... that is why I allowed myself to be... dismissed from the village,"

Teyla, although horrified about what had happened, nodded her head and smiled at Anatolia. "I understand," she said, "but I wish you did not have to do this,"

"So do I... I hate seeing all the pain and suffering... watching the death and feeling the fear... it's horrific," replied Anatolia, before jerking her head upwards, as if she was listening to someone, "I must leave," she said after a few moments, "but we will see each other soon,"

Teyla nodded her head as Anatolia vanished. She stood in the same spot for several moments before starting down the tunnel again, determined to find her friends.

oOo

Rodney gasped for air as he sank to the ground in the tunnel. Sweat was dripping down his body, making everything wet. It was getting hotter as he continued walking; he wasn't sure how anyone could survive the heat. His head snapped down as he felt something brush against his legs, sighing in relief as he saw nothing. "I hate this place," he groaned, unsuccessfully trying to get up.

A gush of wind suddenly hit Rodney, creating goose bumps on his arms. "Are you giving up already?" asked Keon, appearing out of thin air.

"I'm not giving up," replied Rodney, struggling to stand up, "not when my friends could be hurt,"

Keon glared slightly at the now standing Rodney and vanished as quickly as he arrived.

"I... gotta find them," whispered Rodney as he started to walk down the tunnel once again.

oOo

"Can you, like, tell me where they are?" whined Rodney as he looked down the tunnel, "I'm sure you know,"

"Yes, but it is forbidden to tell you," replied Keon, who was standing a few feet behind Rodney.

"Of course it is,"

Keon frowned slightly as he studied Rodney. He could sense genuine fear for his team mates emanating from the man. "They are alive," said Keon, "they will not die anytime soon," he added, as he watched Rodney's body tense up.

"But they will die,"

"Yes... eventually... if you do not pass the test,"

"But even if we do there's a very high possibility that we'll all die anyway!"

Keon shook his head and sighed at the angry doctor, "you will not die if you pass this test... at least not on our planet,"

Rodney took a deep breath, almost like he was trying to stop himself from screaming at the persistent man, "but even if we do pass, the minute we go through the Stargate we could die! And I really don't want to die,"

"You will not die Dr McKay; you are not badly injured,"

"Hello! Have you seen me lately! My injuries are pretty severe,"

"They are not life-threatening Dr McKay, you are safe,"

"I doubt that," grumbled Rodney, starting to walk down the pitch black tunnel again.

Keon merely rolled his eyes and vanished, the same way that Lydia did.

oOo

"Get lost," growled Ronon at Marid, who was right behind Ronon.

"I decided your fate Specialist Dex," replied Marid, a rather evil tone entering his voice, "you should not talk to me in such a way,"

"I can talk to you anyway I want,"

"Of course... as long as you are prepared to allow your teammates to suffer the consequences,"

Ronon growled at Marid and stopped running, "what do you want?" he asked sourly.

"I am here to judge you," was Marid's reply, "I am not here to do anything else... unless you fail of course,"

"In which case you'll help kill me and my friends,"

"Yes... and you people are heading straight towards that fate, considering none of you listen to us... except for one, but he has no choice,"

Ronon snarled at Marid as he started running down the tunnel once again, determined to find his friends and get out of the bizarre cave thing.

"You are not being wise!" yelled Marid, not bothering to follow Ronon, "you will fail if you keep this up!" Then, Marid vanished.

oOo

John groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He tried to move but quickly stopped when pain shot up his body like electricity. The pain in his stomach was unbearable! But, on the bright side, his leg didn't hurt anymore. John looked around, but he couldn't really see anything, it was still too dark. But, he could make out the outline of someone standing opposite of him.

"Hi," he said, trying to see the person more clearly, "mind helping me?"

"You know I cannot John," replied the person, who John now recognized as Lydia. Her blonde hair was now tangled and her blue eyes were wild with fright, "it is forbidden,"

"Yes... Well... I'd like another... opinion to that,"

Lydia frowned as she walked over to John and knelt beside him, placing a pale hand on John's forehead, "you are developing a fever," she said in concern, her eyes darting to a sharp rock, almost like a knife, that was sticking out of his stomach, "the wound in your stomach has been infected,"

John didn't reply. His eyes were closed again but Lydia could tell that he wasn't asleep, merely resting.

"I told them that this was going too far! But they wouldn't listen to me!" said Lydia angrily, the fear in her eyes getting quickly replaced by anger, "they are going to kill you for a stupid test!"

"You... said this... was the way... of your people," gasped out John, opening his eyes to look at Lydia, "don't... get angry at it..."

Lydia growled under her breath and stood up, "I have to leave John," she said, obviously not wanting to leave, "I am sorry,"

"It's... fine," said John, closing his eyes again as Lydia vanished. He let out a groan as he felt himself slip towards unconsciousness again. Then, everything went black.

oOo

Teyla frowned as she reached a dead end. She was certain that the tunnel was going to lead her somewhere, tunnels normally don't just end. She pressed against the wall with all her weight, but it wouldn't budge. It was then, that she heard blasts coming from the other side. She strained her ears and managed to hear the distinct sound of Ronon's gun being fired, "Ronon!?" she called out, her body still being pressed against the wall; she carefully avoided letting her left arm touch it.

"Teyla?" came the reply, "is that you?"

Teyla smiled in relief as she heard Ronon's voice, "yes, it is me Ronon," she said, still smiling, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I am fine as well,"

"Good... do you know where the others are?"

"No, I have not seen them since we arrived here; I have only talked to a native,"

"Same here... Do you know how to get rid of this wall? My gun's not doing anything,"

Teyla sighed under her breath as she continued pressing against the wall, "I do not," she said, "I do not know if there is a way to get rid of it,"

"There better be," replied Ronon rather angrily.

"It is not natural," said Teyla, pushing harder, "it was built,"

"The Ancestors?"

"Maybe," Teyla pressed even harder, but nothing happened. Then, when she pulled her body back, the wall shot down into the ground, revealing Ronon, with his gun pointed towards Teyla.

"How'd that happen?" he asked, lowering his gun and walking towards Teyla.

"I do not know," replied Teyla, in a slight state of shock, "I was pushing against it, then when I stepped back, it lowered,"

"Good thing it lowered,"

"Yes," said Teyla, nodding her head, "now we can find Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay,"

Ronon nodded and his head shot upwards as he heard something. Teyla had also looked upwards. Above them, rocks were started to pelt down, almost like bullets. These bullet type rocks were surrounding them. Ronon cursed under his breath as he and Teyla started to run.

oOo

"Is it just me or did it get really cold here?" asked Rodney as he walked down the tunnel, "oh that's right, Mr Vanishing isn't here anymore... this isn't fair," Rodney wiped his forehead as sweat was dripping down it. He had been walking for ages but the tunnel still had no sign of ending. But, Rodney was determined to find everyone, but his determination was slowly fading as the tunnel continued on and on and on.

After what felt like hours, Rodney sank to the ground in exhaustion. He couldn't walk another step. That was when he noticed a light, at the end of the tunnel, "this is good... I think," he mumbled to himself as he struggled to stand. Rodney slowly walked towards the light, gripping the sides of the tunnel as he did. After a little while, he reached the end and walked through. Ending up outside a wall of rocks. "Great, just great," he complained to himself, "just what I need! I decided to walk down a tunnel which stretched for miles and ended up outside a solid brick wall... great, just great!"

Rodney sank to the floor once again and leant up against the wall, "this is so not fair," he grumbled, "I just had to get trapped outside of a wall... that's my luck right there," Rodney opened his mouth to continued complaining to himself, but something stopped him. Very quickly he pushed his ear against the wall and listened. It was very faint, but he could hear someone coughing. "Colonel? Teyla? Ronon?" he said excitedly, trying to decide whose cough it was.

"Rod... ney?" the reply was very faint, so much so that Rodney barely heard it.

"Colonel? John?"

"It's me... Rodney,"

Rodney moaned in relief, "Oh thank God," he said under his breath, before speaking up, "how are you Colonel?" he asked, his face scrunching up in worry as John took a long time to reply.

"In... pain," came John's voice, it was getting fainter.

"Well don't worry, I'll get you outta there in no time... if I could only figure out how to get rid of this wall... there has to be some way to get rid of it, it can't be indestructible. Rodney pushed on the wall and his eyes widened as it started to collapse, "Oh crap," he said as the wall fell on top of him.


	8. Continuing On

And I have finished the next chapter! Rather quickly too... you actually didn't have to wait a month or more :D

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please review :D

* * *

**Continuing On**

Teyla and Ronon continued running down the tunnel, going as fast as they could. The bullet like rocks were pelting down, it was a miracle that they only had flesh wounds.

"This is not normal!" exclaimed Teyla as she dodged a larger rock.

"None of this is normal!" replied Ronon.

"True," she said. They continued running and the rocks continued pelting down on them. Just when she thought it was hopeless, Teyla noticed that just in front of them, the rocks stopped falling, "Ronon!" she yelled, looking over at Ronon, "the rocks stop falling just ahead!"

Ronon just nodded his head. He was concentrating on running. He yelled in pain as a larger rock impacted his right shoulder, sending him flying. He landed just in the area where the rocks stopped falling. He stood up and turned to face Teyla, who was still running. He noticed that the rocks were falling faster, and harder.

It didn't take long for Teyla to reach Ronon. Luckily she only had flesh wounds. "Are you alright?" she asked, studying his right arm.

"Yeah, fine," replied Ronon as he put his left hand on his right shoulder, "it's nothing,"

Teyla's face was sceptical at this statement, "It looks dislocated," she said.

"It's fine,"

"Ronon, we have to take care of your arm,"

"What about yours?"

Teyla had forgotten about her left arm, which was still throbbing in pain, "we will take care of mine as well,"

Ronon grunted and grabbed his right arm with his left. Then, he twisted it around until a popping sound was heard, making Teyla wince. "Done," he said, lowering his left arm, "now we can concentrate on your arm,"

Teyla frowned slightly before nodding, "I believe it is broken," she said as she lifted it up, "but it is not that serious,"

"It looks serious," replied Ronon, staring at Teyla's left arm, which was in an awkward position.

"I just need to be careful not to move it," said Teyla, lowering her arm slowly, "when we get back to Atlantis, Dr Beckett can help it... as well as your arm,"

Ronon nodded. Then he turned around, facing the opposite direction of where the rocks were falling. "We should get going," he said, "we need to find the others,"

"I agree," replied Teyla, walking towards Ronon.

They started walking down another pitch black tunnel yet again. They both hoped that they would be able to find Rodney and John before anything too bad happened to them.

oOo

"Rodney!" yelled John again as he struggled to see his friend, who was half buried in rocks. He had heard Rodney say 'Oh crap' and said it himself as the wall fell down, right where Rodney was. The wall had split in two; half fell on top of John's legs and the other half on top of Rodney, who was half buried underneath it. John could see his head, but barely. "Rodney!" he yelled again, "McKay! Are you alright?"

"We fell into a weird cave... all got separated... I had a bad concussion... yet I was practically forced down a claustrophobic tunnel... a guy called Keon told me we were getting tested... and I was just hit by a brick wall," replied a very annoyed Rodney, "how do you... think I am!?"

John grinned at Rodney's response, slightly worried by the breaks in between words, "Nice to know your still yourself McKay," he said, still grinning.

"What... happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? You just had a wall fall on you,"

Rodney rolled his eyes and his placed a hand on his head, which was throbbing in pain. By doing so John's grin vanished, "I was talking to myself... and I was wondering how the wall collapsed... none of the others did,"

"What others?" asked John, blinking in confusion. He closed his eyes for a few minutes but snapped them open as he felt himself slip closer to unconsciousness.

"Look around you Colonel... You're surrounded by walls!... But none of them have fallen... have they?"

"Well... no,"

"Exactly!... I want to know why... this wall fell and... why at that particular moment!" By that time, Rodney managed to get himself out from under the rocks. Then, he tried to stand but everything started spinning and he fell over.

"Rodney!" exclaimed John, trying to sit upwards, only to fall backwards in pain, "McKay! Are you alright? McKay!?"

"I'm alive... Colonel," replied Rodney, slowly and shakily sitting up, "but barely... I just had... a wall fall on me!... It's a miracle... I'm still alive!"

John sighed in relief and relaxed. He could feel unconsciousness creeping up on him but first, he wanted to make sure that Rodney was okay, "what happened?" he asked, blinking as his vision grew fuzzy.

"I got... dizzy," replied Rodney, "and... my sight... doubled,"

"Sounds like you've got a concussion,"

"Really, how long did it take you to—" Rodney was cut off as he leaned over to the side and started to throw up.

John frowned as he watched his friend throw up. It wasn't very pleasant to see. "How are you Rodney?" he asked, at a loss of what to ask.

"I don't... feel... so good," stated Rodney, as he finished throwing up and lifted his head, "I... feel... sleepy,"

"You can't sleep McKay, not with a concussion,"

"Yeah... yeah... I know,"

John grinned. Rodney sounded just like a moody teenager. But, his grin vanished as he watched Rodney work his way over to John, he didn't look good at all. He had cuts and bruises' covering his entire visible body, his head was badly bleeding, he was sweating and shivering, his eyes looked rather glassy and his pupils were dilated. John's eyes narrowed as he watched Rodney stumbled and fall beside him. "You really don't look good McKay," he said as he studied Rodney.

"Just... got a... bit of... a hypoglycaemic... reaction" panted out Rodney, turning to face John, "you... really... don't look... good," he added after a few moments.

"I probably look better than you," retorted John, "try and stay awake,"

"Hard... to do... that," replied Rodney, forcing his eyes to stay open, "especially... when... you're... barely... awake... yourself,"

John opened his mouth to argue but realised he couldn't, after all he did feel like he was about to pass out.

"Don't... worry... John," said Rodney, still trying to keep his eyes open, "we'll... be rescued... soon... I hope..."

"Way to stay positive Rodney," said John, his eyes closing, "just keep doing... that," then, John succumbed to unconsciousness.

Rodney sighed slightly as he saw John slump out of the corner of his eye. He already knew that John wouldn't be awake for long, he looked terrible. John also had his entire visible body covered in cuts and bruises. His right arm was trapped underneath a large rock, he was sweating and had laboured breathing. His face was very pale and even in unconsciousness; he looked like he was in pain. He had a rock lodged in his abdomen, which was badly bleeding. He wound looked red and was covered in pus, making Rodney shiver.

He felt his own eyes close as he looked upwards. He tried to stay awake, but was unsuccessful. His eyes closed and he passed out.

oOo

"Why did you recall us?" asked Anatolia bluntly. She and the others were standing in a large, well lit, golden room, facing an old man with purple eyes and hair as white as snow.

"These people mean no harm," replied the man, staring at Anatolia, "I could sense it from the moment they stepped through the gate,"

"So what!?" said Marid, "who cares if they mean no harm! They are failing our test!"

"The test that I created,"

"Well... yeah, but they're still failing it!"

The man closed his eyes slightly and smiled, "But only because they are worried about each other," he said, "they want to find one another and help each other,"

Marid growled slightly and glared at the man, "It does not change the fact that they are failing!"

Lydia placed a hand on Marid's shoulder, slightly calming him down, "they are a wonderful people Marid," she said, before looking up at the old man, "I sense no hostility from them, Joryn,"

"Then I believe they are pure hearted," replied the old man, Joryn.

Marid's eyes glinted in anger, "But Joryn—"

"They are pure hearted Marid, I sensed it as well. They are merely worried," interrupted Joryn, scowling at Marid.

"He assaulted me!"

"He was angry, and that is understandable! Almost every species that have fallen into our test have been angry!"

"But he assaulted me!"

"Joryn is right Marid," said Anatolia, also placing a hand on the angry man's shoulder, "others have attacked you before... so why are you so adamant about this?"

"I don't trust them," growled back Marid, lowering his head.

"Why not?" asked Keon suddenly, startling everyone in the room. Keon barely every talked in these meetings, he was afraid to do so. Mostly, he kept to himself and listened to the others.

"They are... different," was Marid's shocked reply, "too different, they'll taint the people if we allow them to pass,"

"They still need to finish the test," replied Joryn, "but I suspect that they will be allowed to pass,"

"But then they'll taint everyone!"

"No, they will not. They will be allowed to pass but not allowed to the village, they are far too emotional and different for that,"

"They should not be allowed to leave," snapped Marid, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"The test will continue," said Joryn, ignoring Marid's reply, "we will decide their fate at the end... you may leave now,"

Marid, Anatolia, Keon and Lydia all nodded and exited the room. As soon as they were outside, they looked at each other before vanishing one by one.


	9. Plans

Well, I have so much 'free time' on my hands that I finished the next chapter quickly! :)

But, honestly, I'm not too happy with this chapter :( I literally rewrote it 8 times before collaborating a few different ideas from each attempt... And I couldn't think up of a good chapter name, so I just picked a random thing that happened in, like the last sentance...

Anyway... onward to the chapter!!!

* * *

**Plans**

"You have found one another," said Anatolia as she appeared beside Teyla and Ronon, who were resting against one of the walls, "I did not believe you would,"

"Who are you?" growled Ronon, glaring at Anatolia.

"I am Anatolia... I have met your friend,"

Teyla nodded, "yes, she is the native I met,"

"Sorry to leave you so suddenly Teyla," said Anatolia, turning to face Teyla, "but we were called back by our leader,"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not entirely... but I am afraid my friend Marid is... temporarily taken off duty,"

"Meaning?" interrupted Ronon.

Anatolia glared slightly at Ronon. Several thoughts were going through her head, but she did not voice them. Instead, she simply replied to his question, "He will not be returning here for a while,"

"Why not?"

"That is none of your business," she said rather angrily, "but for now I am here for both of you,"

"Is Marid alright?" asked Teyla in concern, before Ronon could reply to Anatolia.

"He is fine, just... emotional," replied Anatolia, lowering her eyes, "I am afraid that you and your friends are bringing up some bad memories for Marid,"

"That does not sound good,"

"It is not... but he will be alright, with time,"

"That is good,"

Anatolia sighed slightly and stood back as Ronon and Teyla started to walk again, "where are you trying to go?" she asked, following them down the tunnel.

"To find our friends," replied Ronon.

"Do you still have hope that they are alive?"

"Are they?"

"I cannot tell you that... you must find out for yourself,"

Teyla's eyes narrowed as she moved her head to look at Anatolia out of one eye, "you told me earlier," she said, "why will you not tell us now?"

"I am... forbidden to do so," she said, sadness filling her voice, "I would tell you if I could. I want to tell you... But I cannot,"

"You better hope they are alive," growled Ronon, keeping his eyes forward.

"I do," she said softly, before stopping in her tracks. Allowing Ronon and Teyla to continue on alone, "I really do,"

oOo

Lydia sighed as she and Keon sat on the jagged rocks near John and Rodney. Both were unconscious and seemed incredibly ill. Keon's face remained emotionless, but deep in his eyes was a slight hint of terror and sadness. He hated watching things like this happen. It was the worst part of the test.  
Lydia looked the way she felt. Her face only portrayed sadness, terror and helplessness. She had always wanted to help the people, but Joryn had forbidden it after an unfortunate incident many years earlier, before Lydia was even a part of the 'tainted' group.

"This is hard to watch Keon," said Lydia as she watched John violently shiver, "why are we doing this?"

"We have to," replied Keon, who was staring at a blank wall, not daring to look down to where Rodney was lying, "Joryn wishes it,"

"But it is hard! How do you do it Keon?"

"You have done it before,"

Lydia rolled her eyes and groaned, "But I have not been with a severely injured person before! You have... how do you keep going? It is horrible to see John in such a... horrible situation!"

Keon smiled weakly and turned to face Lydia, she held back a gasp as she noticed the sadness welling up inside him, "I know it's hard... but think of the welfare of our people... your brother would not have wanted you to abandon our people, you know what your brother would do,"

At the mention of her brother, Lydia's head dropped to her chest, "I miss my brother," she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "I miss him a lot,"

"I know," replied Keon, with another weak smile, "it is hard to watch a family member die,"

"Yes, it is,"

"But just remember, we're doing this to stop others feeling the way we do! We're saving them from these feelings,"

"But are we saving them? John has been exposed to many bad influences but he is still good... the same thing applies for the other three,"

"Yes... but not everyone has strong hearts like them,"

Lydia nodded slightly and sighed, "I just don't want to do this anymore..."

Keon turned slightly back to Rodney, he still wouldn't look at him though, "We have to," he said, "it is our duty,"

Lydia frowned and looked Keon directly in the eyes as he turned back to face her, "if you had the opportunity to leave... would you take it?"

Keon blinked in shock at the question and shook his head, "I honestly do not know," he said, "this is my duty to my people... but leaving would be a wonderful opportunity..."

"I would go in a heartbeat," said Lydia, turning and staring at John again, "I have not been here long but I am already sick of it,"

"You must not talk like that Lydia," said Keon firmly, snarling under his breath, "they do not approve of such talk,"

"I know," replied Lydia simply, her eyes still focused on John.

oOo

John slowly opened his eyes. As he did, he saw Lydia hovering above him, her face filled with worry and her eyes terrified. At first his voice wouldn't work, but he managed to reply, "what?" he asked as his eyes starting closing again.

"John! Don't go to sleep, please!" shrieked Lydia, holding onto his free arm tightly, "please John!"

"Why?"

"You almost died John... you're wounds are getting worse,"

John managed to open his eyes again and stare at Lydia, then something clicked in his brain, "where's Rodney?" he asked, turning his head where he last saw Rodney, but the man was gone.

"Against the wall," replied Lydia, moving so that John could see Rodney, awake, and leaning against a wall with Keon crouching next to him.

"Good... to see... you up," gasped out Rodney, his eyes barely connecting with where John was.

John nodded and closed his eyes again, "you too," he said, before he went limp again.

"John! Wake up! John!" Lydia frantically shook John's arm, fear consuming her as she got no reaction from him.

"Let him rest Lydia," said Keon, turning to face the frantic girl, "he is badly injured and he needs to rest as much as possible,"

"But Keon—"

"No Lydia! Let him rest,"

Lydia pouted and moved away from John, sitting a few centimetres back. Her eyes never left his body, and her body went unnaturally rigid. She was studying him.

Keon frowned as he watched, she was far too worried.

"I... want to... rest... too," said Rodney, his eyes already closed, "I... can't... stay... awake,"

Keon jerked his head back to Rodney and sighed as he watched Rodney relax. Keon shook Rodney, trying to wake him, but he didn't stir, "damn it," growled Keon, "this is not good," He looked upwards and sighed, "They are good people Joryn, please don't let them die,"

oOo

Marid growled as he paced back and forth. He was in a large garden, filled with many beautiful flowers. Normally, someone would be calmed as soon as they entered such a place, but Marid was far from calm. He didn't like Ronon, Teyla, Rodney or John. They brought back painful memories, and he didn't like painful memories, especially not these ones. "Damn it Joryn," he snarled, glowering at the bright, blue sky, "they don't deserve to live!" Marid growled again as he stopped pacing, "but you won't kill them will you Joryn? No, you won't! Damn it!"

Marid kicked the flowers beside him in anger, flattening them. He growled again and walked to a small archway. "I have to do what he's afraid to do," he said to himself as he ripped some roses off the archway, "I have to kill them,"

Then, Marid vanished.

* * *

Oh!... I almost forgot, please review and tell me what you think! :)


	10. Together Again

I must be making a new record for myself! I'm plowing through this story, the next chapter is up after two days!!! Go me!!! *cheering*

I'm like halfway through the story (yes, only half way!) and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story so far :) Thank you all so much! I enjoy reading your praise and constructive criticism! So thank you again!

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

**Together Again**

"Can you lead us to them?" asked Teyla as she and Ronon continued down the tunnel, with Anatolia following closely behind them.

"I cannot," replied Anatolia, "it is forbidden,"

"Can you point us in their direction?" asked Ronon.

Anatolia sighed and rolled her eyes, "You have asked that many times," she said, "And I still cannot! It is forbidden,"

"Can't you forget that it's forbidden?"

"I am not going to break the rules for your benefit!"

Teyla sighed as she put a restraining hand on Ronon's shoulder. The man looked like he was about to kill Anatolia and everyone within a 30 mile radius, "we will find them Ronon," she said, keeping her hand on his shoulder, "it may take a while but we will find them," Teyla removed her hand as she felt Ronon somewhat relax.

"We better," he growled before falling silent.

oOo

"_Doctor Beckett," _called Colonel Caldwell through the comm., somewhat startling Carson, _"you should get your team together, we're nearly there,"_

"What? Already?" was Carson's response.

"_Yes Doctor, the planet wasn't that far away,"_

Carson blinked a few times before nodding his head to his team, "right, we'll be ready,"

oOo

Anatolia scowled in frustration as she watched Teyla and Ronon continue down the tunnel, not even looking back. She didn't know why they were trying to find their team mates. Most people that were tested would abandon their team. She had known from the start that they were different, but she believed that this was ridiculous. "How do you know that you are not walking in circles?" she asked, keeping a keen eye on their reactions.

"We do not," replied Teyla, "but we have to try and reach our friends,"

"Why do you have to?"

Teyla smiled slightly before she stopped and turned to face the curious blonde haired woman, "they are important to us Anatolia," she said, "We do not want any harm to come to them,"

Anatolia slanted her head to the left in confusion, "but you do not need to find them for that to happen,"

"We can help defend them, or fight with them,"

"But you are injured yourselves,"

"That doesn't matter," interrupted Ronon, "we'll still fight for them,"

Teyla nodded in agreement, "we would,"

Anatolia gave the two a rather odd look before conceding, "I believe you would," she replied, "not many would... in fact, most would run away and try to save themselves,"

"That would be a selfish thing to do," said Teyla.

"Yes, it would be,"

The trio continued to move down the tunnel, until they reached a place where the tunnel diverged into three. Teyla and Ronon studied the three different choices, but they all looked exactly the same.

"We need to choose one," said Teyla, not moving from her spot, "we have to find John and Rodney,"

Ronon nodded, "but which one?" he asked, keeping a close eye on all three.

Anatolia studied the two for a moment before letting a smile creep onto her face, "I believe that if you take the one on your left, you will find your friends," he smile vanished as Teyla and Ronon turned to face her.

"You're helping us?" was the first thing that came out of Ronon's mouth.

"Why?" added Teyla.

Anatolia's smile reappeared, "You are a good people," she said, "I believe that you should be able to reunite with your friends," she nodded her head as her smile grew brighter, "you do not get to see many good people with this job... I am glad I had the opportunity to meet you,"

With that said, she vanished.

Teyla let out a sigh and turned back around, to face the tunnel on the left. "I guess we go down there," she said, starting towards the tunnel.

Ronon just nodded and followed her, hoping that they would find John and Rodney at the end of this tunnel.

oOo

Marid was sitting on a concrete chair, deep in thought. He was trying to assess the situation properly. "There is only one person that can stop me from my goal," he said as he deliberated, "Joryn is the only one with the power to stop me... or the gut. But how will I get rid of him? He is too powerful for me..." Marid sighed as he looked up at the sky, "there has to be a way! There is always a way!"

After a few moments, Marid's eyes glinted in satisfaction as a plan suddenly pounced into his head, "it's perfect!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "I just need to get Lydia's power! Then I can destroy Joryn and those... people,"

Marid grinned wickedly as he sunk back down into the chair, "now I just need to find a way to steal her power... although, with her growing attachment to that human, it shouldn't be too hard," Marid cackled before he subsided into thought.

oOo

"Please hang on John," pleaded Lydia as she stroked John's forehead, "please hang on! The test is not going to last too much longer,"

"He will not die Lydia," replied Keon, looking over at the anxious girl, "you know that,"

Lydia glared at Keon, "it doesn't stop him from looking like he's about too! And you know as well as I do that once this test is over, he and Rodney are most likely going to die! They are both horrifically wounded and ill!"

"Calm down Lydia,"

"I will not calm down Keon! I am not like you; I cannot just sit by and watch them die! Especially not slowly and painfully! It is horrible! Just horrible!"

"Do not let your emotions get the best of you!" replied Keon calmly, as he studied Rodney's head, which was still bleeding, "you know that there is no coming back once your emotions control you!"

Lydia snarled under her breath but conceded to Keon, "You are right Keon," she said, her voice regaining its normal composure, "I am sorry... but this is hard to watch,"

"I know... but we don't normally become acquainted with our assigned person... that was irresponsible of you Lydia,"

Lydia just shrugged and continued to stroke John's forehead, "he is different Keon," she said softly, "much different... he is kinder than others, and nicer, and he fights for others, cares about others more than himself... he is completely unselfish!"

"Lydia, be careful," was Keon's reply, as he stared at the infatuated girl, "you do not know him,"

Lydia looked Keon dead in the eyes, "I know enough," she said firmly, making Keon sigh and turn away. Lydia sighed as well as she turned her attention back to John, "please hold on," she said as she left her hand lingering on his brow, "please do,"

"Teyla! Over here!"

The call came so suddenly that Lydia let out a yelp of fright as her head snapped up. At the same time, Keon had spun around, looking like a cat ready to pounce. Both of their bodies went completely rigid as a woman and man entered the small area where they were residing. Both Keon and Lydia kept their eyes on the newcomers.

"Be calm," said Anatolia, appearing beside Lydia, "they are friends," Lydia looked up at Anatolia and nodded, relaxing her body. But, Keon wouldn't budge. "Keon," continued Anatolia, looking over at Keon, "they are friends," Keon growled under his breath but he relaxed his body and looked away from Teyla and Ronon.

"John!" exclaimed Teyla, moving over to the unconscious Colonel. Lydia stood up and moved back, allowing Teyla to study the Colonel.

"How is he?" asked Ronon, talking to both Teyla and Keon.

"He is not so good Ronon," replied Teyla, feeling for John's pulse before resting her hand on John's forehead, "he's got a very bad fever... most likely caused by the wound in his stomach becoming infected," at that point, Teyla was staring at the rock penetrating John's abdomen, not daring to touch it. "His right arm is stuck under this rock and he has many cuts and bruises,"

Ronon nodded. He couldn't bring himself to talk. Teyla got up and moved over to Rodney, allowing Lydia to resume her position beside John. "Rodney does not look good either," she said, feeling his pulse. "His pulse is erratic, he has a bad cut on his head that is bleeding and he has many cuts and bruises, like John,"

"They are both in bad shape," said Keon, who was standing some distance away, "Lydia and I have tried to help them but there is nothing more we can do,"

"John and Rodney are in very bad states," added Lydia, "we do not have the means to heal them. We can heal small things but this is beyond our abilities,"

Ronon knelt down and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "They'll be fine," he said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself, "they always are,"

Teyla nodded as she stayed near Rodney, "he is right," she said, "they will be fine,"

oOo

Marid growled as he paced in front a large, gold temple. It was their sacred grounds, outsiders were strictly forbidden. Joryn had called a meeting a few moments earlier, and he was waiting for the others. More specifically, he was waiting for Lydia.

Marid frowned and stopped pacing. He already knew that the others were going to be late, but this was just ridiculous. He had to go to them. As Marid snarled under his breath, he vanished to find the others.

oOo

"We should go," said Anatolia as she nervously looked up wards. She had sensed the meeting being called but Lydia refused to leave, "come on Lydia, we don't want to make Joryn mad!"

"I'm not going," said Lydia, sounding as if she had said that line a million times.

Keon sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "we have to Lydia, he will be fine with his own people,"

"But Keon, he's getting worse! He's getting paler and his skin is all cold and clammy!" protested Lydia, her eyes wild as she clutched Keon's blue robe, "I can't leave him!"

"He will be fine," said Teyla gently, "Ronon and I can take care of him, we have done so before,"

But Lydia just let go of Keon's robe and went back to her previous position next to John, "I won't leave him," she said, "I can't,"

Keon and Anatolia sighed in defeat. Lydia was just a child to them but she was as stubborn as a mule. They both spun around as they heard a exasperated groan from behind them.

"Marid!" exclaimed Anatolia, half in fright, "what are you doing here?"

Marid glared at Anatolia, "seeing what was taking you so long," he replied, almost spitting at her.

"Lydia is being stubborn," said Keon nervously, backing away slightly as both Anatolia and Marid glowered at him, "she won't leave John,"

Marid moved away from Keon and Anatolia and firmly placed his hand on Lydia's shoulder, "We have to go," he said, pulling her upwards, "now!"

Lydia growled at him but before she could escape his grip, they were gone. Anatolia glared at a wall before disappearing as well, closely followed by a groaning Keon.


	11. Attack

Well, tomorrow I go back to school so I won't be able to write as much :'( **_BUT_** despite saying that, I'm not actually sure if I will be writing much or not... I tend to write and draw like crazy at school...

Anyway, I managed to finish the next chapter and I hope all you people like it!

* * *

**Warning: **This chapter contains some course language. Not much, but to me it's bad language. But it suited the character so yeah...

* * *

**Attack**

"That was rude!" snarled Lydia, who had escaped from Marid's grasp, "How dare you just take me out of there without my permission!"

"You wouldn't leave!" retorted Marid, sneering at Lydia, "so I had to take you by force!"

"How dare you!" screeched Lydia again, almost looking as if she was about to pounce on Marid, "How _dare_ you!"

Marid simply turned his back and looked up at the sky, "Joryn won't be happy if you go back," he said, turning his head to see her, "you better hurry," he added as he walked up the purple carpeted steps.

Lydia glanced back slightly before following Marid up the stairs. They walked for a little while before entering a large, golden room, decorated with purple drapes and carpets. Anatolia and Keon were both already there.

"Where is Joryn?" asked Marid as he walked towards the two.

"He is not here," replied Anatolia, stretching her arms out to embrace Lydia, "I do not know why,"

"He is always late," grumbled Lydia as she hugged Anatolia.

"I am not _always _late," said Joryn as he entered the room, "just almost always,"

Lydia smiled as she let go of Anatolia. The four of them stood in a line, facing Joryn.

"I have called you here because we have a very severe problem," said Joryn, his eyes resting on Marid, "one of us is not happy with the current leadership," Marid's eyes slightly widened as he realised that Joryn was aware of his plans. Joryn glared at Marid slightly before moving his eyes to the others, "I suspect that you all know who I am talking about,"

"Yes," said Anatolia, stepping forward, "we have suspected for some time,"

"As have I... but it seems he is finally going to make his move... isn't that right, Marid?"

Marid snarled as they all turned to face him. This was not what he had planned. "Yes, I have finally come up with a foolproof plan, one that you cannot stop,"

"And what would that be?" growled Anatolia, her eyes filling with rage.

"Kill you all," replied Marid simply as he pulled a sword from his jacket. "Since this room is shielded, none of us can leave unless we walk out," he added, a satisfied smile working its way onto his face as he watched his companions terrified expressions.

"Stop this at once Marid!" demanded Joryn, stepping in front of everyone, "you have been swayed by the dark forces!"

"No, I have become the dark forces," replied Marid, thrusting the sword into Joryn's chest.

Lydia gasped as she watched Joryn fall sideways. He was dead.

"Seems I didn't have to take any extra power to kill the old fool," said Marid, kicking Joryn's lifeless body, "but that doesn't mean I can't take it,"

"Stop it Marid!" exclaimed Lydia, "please! Stop it!"

"Sorry Lydia, but you're next,"

Lydia let out a scream as she saw Marid lunge at her. She tried to run but her body wasn't listening to her. It was like she was stuck in concrete. Her scream grew louder as she saw Anatolia jump in front of her, taking the full blow of the sword. It went straight through her, even stabbing Lydia in the stomach.

"Be... safe," mumbled Anatolia, gasping as Marid pulled the sword out of her. She immediately fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"You have been a good friend," said Marid, glancing down at Anatolia, "I shall end your pain for that." Then, he stabbed Anatolia again, killing her.

"We have to leave Lydia," said Keon, grabbing Lydia's shoulders.

"But... Anatolia!" was Lydia's terrified reply.

"You are injured Lydia, we have to leave... Anatolia is gone; there is nothing we can do for her or Joryn now,"

Lydia nodded. Her left hand was clutching the wound in her stomach, which was badly bleeding. She and Keon raced out of the room. She knew that Marid would be following them.

"You will not elude me forever!" yelled Marid as she felt a familiar sensation rush through her body, "I will find you! I WILL!"

Then, she and Keon were standing in a rocky room. "Do not worry Lydia," said Keon, lowering her shivering body to the ground, "everything will work out,"

"But what about John?" asked Lydia, clutching Keon's arm tightly, "what will happen to him? And his friends? We have to help them Keon!"

Keon nodded and removed her arm, "I will go to them," he said with a weak smile, "do not worry," he added as he vanished.

Lydia sighed as she painfully clutched her wound. "But I do worry Keon," she said to the darkness, "I always have and I always will... Please, please be safe!"

oOo

Rodney groaned as he felt himself wake up. The first sensation was pain, and a lot of it. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at Teyla. Worry written all over her face.

"Are you alright Rodney?" asked Teyla, edging over to Rodney's side.

"Not... quite," he replied. He started blinking to clear up his sight, which was blurring.

"Don't try to move, I believe you have a concussion,"

Rodney sighed and unsuccessfully tried to roll his eyes, "that... would be... my... first... guess," he said, closing his eyes again.

"You must stay awake Rodney," said Teyla, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm... tired,"

"I know, but we need you to stay awake,"

Rodney moaned as he opened his eyes again, "Fine," he said, his eyes connecting with John's body, "How's... Sheppard?"

"Bad," the reply wasn't Teyla's. Rodney moved his head as much as he could manage and saw Ronon, sitting just behind John's head.

"How... bad?" asked Rodney, pushing back the nausea that was starting to make itself known.

"He needs a doctor," said Teyla, looking over to John, "as soon as possible,"

Rodney looked down slightly before jerking his head up, "I... almost... forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked Ronon, looking directly at Rodney.

"My... laptop... where... is it?"

Teyla looked around for a few moments before turning back to Rodney, "it is not here," she said, "why do you need it?"

"To... confirm... something," replied Rodney.

"What?" asked Ronon.

Rodney was silent for a few minutes before responding, "When... I was... by... myself... it said... that... the air... was... going... to be... gone... soon,"

"How soon?" asked Teyla, glancing from Rodney to Ronon to John, then back to Rodney.

"Really... soon," replied Rodney.

Teyla frowned and stood up straight, "I thought they said that we would not die here," she said, looking directly at Ronon, who shrugged, "so they lied,"

"We did not," came the voice of Keon, making Teyla jump, "at first it was just an illusion, a... problem for Rodney to find, but apparently it had become more than that,"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Teyla, looking at Keon's guilty expression.

"Marid has betrayed us," he said, his body starting to tremble in anger, "he killed Anatolia and Joryn, Lydia was badly wounded, I barely managed to escape with her,"

"That doesn't sound good," said Ronon, his hand clutching his gun.

Keon's head fell to his chest, "It is not," he admitted, "It is very bad,"

"How bad?" demanded Ronon.

"None of you are safe... Marid wants you all dead, along with Lydia and myself,"

"Great... just... great," groaned Rodney, "this... is so... not... fair,"

Keon looked around the group for a second before staring at Teyla, "I have a secret cave where I hide whenever I wish to be alone, no one knows where it is except for myself... I took Lydia there and if you want, I can take you there too,"

"Will we be safe?" asked Teyla.

Keon nodded, "yes, Marid does not know where it is,"

"Very well," said Teyla after a few moments, "if it is safer than here, then we should go,"

"Alright, grab a hold of each other and someone must grab my hand," said Keon, stretching his left hand out.

It took a bit of manoeuvring but soon enough they were all holding each other, with Teyla gripping Keon's hand. Keon took a deep breath and concentrated on the cave where he had left Lydia. He felt Teyla's hand tighten as the sensation of pins and needles appeared. Then, they were in the cave with Lydia.

"Keon! You are back!" exclaimed Lydia, opening her eyes to greet Keon.

"I brought the humans," said Keon, letting go of Teyla's hand and rushing to Lydia's side.

"Thank you Keon, I know you do not like them much,"

"I like them better than Marid,"

Lydia chuckled slightly but the movement caused her to inhale sharply in pain, "everyone likes them better than Marid," she said once she recovered.

"True," agreed Keon as he sat beside Lydia, studying the wound in her stomach.

"What is going on?" growled Ronon, glaring at the two.

"Marid is... not happy," replied Keon, not looking up from Lydia.

"Why does he want to kill us?" asked Teyla, looking up from checking John's pulse, "what did we do?"

"You did not do anything," replied Lydia, "You have just brought up some bad memories for Marid,"

"And what would that be?" demanded Ronon.

Keon sighed and looked at Ronon, "It is... a long story," he said. Ronon continued glaring at him and after a few seconds Keon let out another sigh, "but I guess we have nothing better to do,"

"It all started seven years ago, before Lydia was one of us,"

oOo

"_Joryn, they seem like nice people," said Marid, his eyes filled with pity, "please don't let them die!"_

_Joryn groaned and glared at Marid, "you know the consequences of failing a test as well as I Marid! We cannot let them leave!"_

"_They were just worried!" Insisted Marid, "Please don't hurt them for that fact! They are wonderful people Joryn! They all are!"_

_Joryn sighed and looked Marid directly in the eyes, "Can you be sure of that? Or are you so infatuated with the woman that you cannot see straight!?"_

"_They are good people,"_

"_I knew you were not ready, you cannot even look past your own infatuation to see the truth! True, she may be an honest woman, but the others are not like her! They would kill in cold blood!"_

"_They wouldn't!" protested Marid._

_Joryn sighed again and lowered his head, "Aidan is dead," he said softly, "one of their people killed him because he would not tell him how to get out,"_

_Marid's eyes widened, "No! You lie!" he screeched._

"_Joryn never lies Marid," said Keon, who was standing next to the old man, "You know that,"_

"_And what do you know!? You've only been here for a year! I have been here for most of my life!" yelled Marid as he started to tremble in anger._

"_As have I," said Anatolia, placing a comforting hand on Marid's shoulder, "It is true Marid. I wish it were not but it is,"_

_Marid glanced over at Anatolia. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said, calming down from his sudden rage, "But I do not want to believe it,"_

"_Neither do I," agreed Anatolia, squeezing Marid's shoulder._

_Marid inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, "But they are different... I believe that! She is a very strong and honest woman!"_

"_I believe that too... but the others are not like her,"_

"_Can we save her? Please!?"_

"_The rules cannot be bent," stated Joryn, with a twinkle appearing in his eye, "but I believe we can make an exception, just this once,"_

_Marid's face lit up and he smiled brightly, "Thank you Joryn! Thank you very much!"_

"_I just hope you know what you are doing,"_

_Marid nodded and he left the room, with Anatolia hurrying behind him, "This is great Annie!" he cried out, grabbing her hand, "She can live!"_

_Anatolia nodded and a bright smile reached her face as well, "It is fantastic," she agreed._

"_Now we can tell Mila the good news!"_

_Marid and Anatolia stopped walking and vanished where they were, appearing in a rocky cavern, in front of a young, black haired woman._

"_You are safe Mila," he said, crouching beside the terrified woman, "Joryn said he would allow you to live, you can come back with us!"_

"_Thank you Marid!" exclaimed the woman, clutching Marid's hands, "thank you so much!"_

_Marid smiled and sat next to Mila, holding her hand, "You'll be safe with us,"_

_Mila nodded and smiled, "I know I will,"_

"_MILA!" the yell made Mila, Keon and Anatolia jump in fright. They all turned to see a tall, rough looking man with brown hair glaring at the three, "You've gone soft on us you little bitch,"_

"_Don't call her that!" growled Marid, moving in front of Mila._

"_Don't Marid," whispered Mila, "He wants me, not you,"_

_Marid's eyes glinted in anger, "Well I'm not going to let him have you," he retorted._

_Mila's eyes filled with worry. She hated violence, thus the reason she was ecstatic when Marid offered to take her in. Her people were very violent. That's all they believed in and all they taught._

_The man grinned as he saw Marid's angry expression. "This is gonna be fun," he said, cracking his knuckles, "I'm kill you and that little bitch,"_

_Then, all hell broke loose._

_The man didn't care about pain or the fighting. He just wanted to kill Mila. After a few minutes of wrestling with Marid, he threw him into the wall._

"_Stop!" screeched Mila, "Don't! Take me, just don't hurt them!"_

_The man grinned, "I'm not taking you anywhere, bitch," Then, he closed his hands around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply._

"_Mila!" groaned Marid, unsuccessfully trying to get up._

"_STOP IT!" yelled Anatolia, trying to tug the tree stump like arms off Mila's neck._

_The man just growled and wacked her in the head, knocking her out._

"_ANATOLIA!" yelled Marid as he saw his friend fall, "NO! ANATOLIA!" _

_He managed to get to his feet but just as he did, a 'crack' was heard through the cave. Mila's body went completely limp._

"_NO!" yelled Marid, tears starting to flow out of his eyes, "MILA! NO! No..."_

_The man just laughed in satisfaction, before turning his attention to Anatolia, who was waking up. "That was so much fun that I think I'll do it again," he said, reaching out to Anatolia._

_That was when Marid snapped. "STOP IT!" He yelled as a bright light filled the cavern, "STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" _

_The man's head jerked around just in time to see Marid completely vanish in the light. His eyes widened as he was engulfed by the light as well. When the light cleared, the man was dead._

"_Mila!" exclaimed Marid, kneeling beside the lifeless body, "Mila... no, please no! Mila!" He held her head in his hands as the tears flowed like a river. Anatolia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, she also had tears flowing out of her eyes._

oOo

"So that is what happened," said Keon with a sigh, "Joryn and I watched the incident with our minds... but there was nothing we could do when everything flew out of control,"

"That is very unfortunate," said Teyla.

Keon nodded, "Yes, after that incident Marid never trusted any of our tested again... he believed that all humans were horrible, violent creatures and that they all deserved to die," Keon sighed and shook his head, "you all brought those memories directly into his head... you look like them,"

Teyla frowned and let out a sigh, "So he wants to kill us as revenge for what happened,"

"Yes,"

Ronon grunted in frustration and Teyla looked down at John, starting to study his right arm, which was now free of the rock. Rodney was staring at a blank wall, trying to absorb the new information.

"I am sorry," said Keon, "I do not wish for you to die, but nothing can stop Marid. He's already killed our elder and his best friend... I do not believe that he is redeemable,"

Lydia sighed as tears started to well up in her eyes, "He is not himself," she said softly, but loud enough for the others to hear, "He is filled with rage and terror... he will do whatever he can to get what he wants,"

"What does he want?" asked Ronon.

Keon and Lydia looked at each other for a second before looking at Ronon. With a sigh, they both spoke up, "Power."


	12. Trouble

Hoorah!!! It's_ finally _the next chapter!!! Sorry for the wait, but real life reared it's ugly head and I was stuck in it!!!

But, luckily I managed to finish the next chapter!!! So, yeah... enjoy it...

And please review!!!

* * *

**Trouble:**

"DAMN IT!" Screeched Marid as he kicked several unfortunate animals nearby, "How the hell have they eluded me!?" Marid kicked another animal as he screamed in frustration. "DAMN IT!"  
Marid growled as his temper quickly flared down, he was still simmering with rage but had realised that kicking animals wouldn't help. "I need to find them," he growled as he paced around the garden he was in. "I have to find them!"

Marid growled again and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. He started to glow with an eerie red light. Then, his eyes snapped open. "I know where you are Keon," he said, a large smirk creeping onto his face, "and where you are, they are."

oOo

Lydia's eyes darted around the cave. Keon had recently gone to get some food and the Atlantians were all asleep, so it was silent. Her hand hovered above the wound in her stomach, not daring to touch it.

Lydia sighed, "This sucks... I thought Marid was over that... I mean it did happen ages ago... Well, Keon said it happened ages ago."

"Are you talking to yourself again Lydia?" Keon suddenly appeared in the cave, smiling down at Lydia, who shrugged.

"There is nothing else to do."

"You could always sleep, like the others."

Lydia shook her head and replied, "No, I cannot sleep at the moment... There is too much going on."

Keon nodded. "I agree," he said as he knelt beside the young woman, "How are you?"

"I am trying to ignore the pain."

"Do not worry; Marid will give up soon. Then we can leave."

Lydia smiled weakly. She didn't believe that Marid would give up. He was far too determined for that. He had killed his best friend, and the woman who had loved him since they were children. He was not the type to capitulate.

Lydia and Keon jumped as a large crash suddenly echoed throughout the cave. Teyla and Ronon both shot up and glowered around the cave, looking for the source of the noise.

"What was that?" asked Teyla, slightly relaxing.

Keon and Lydia both shook their heads. Neither of them knew what it was.

Lydia glanced upwards and sharply inhaled. "It is Marid," she said softly.

"I thought you said he could not find us here," said Ronon, glaring at Keon.

"I did not think he could," replied Keon, his eyes wide with fright, "no one knew about this cave except for me... It was hidden!"

"I do not believe it is hidden anymore," said Teyla.

Keon shook his head and replied, "No, I do not either."

"We need to leave," said Lydia, struggling to her feet, "staying here is dangerous."

"You cannot Lydia," said Keon, grabbing Lydia's arm, "you are not strong enough."

"I am as strong as I will be... We have to go before he comes, Keon! He will kill us all!"

Keon bit his lip as another crash echoed throughout the cave. "Where can we go?" he asked, "if he found here, then nowhere is safe."

"Can we go through the gate?" asked Teyla.

Keon shook his head. "No, by the time we managed to get there Marid would be upon us."

"But we might be able to get through Keon," said Lydia, heavily leaning against the wall, "he has to walk as well... There is a possibility of us arriving at the gate before him."

"It is a very slim chance though Lydia, you know that."

Ronon grunted, "I'd rather try than sit here and wait for death," he said.

Another crash loudly echoed throughout the cave, causing Rodney to groggily awaken. "What was that?" he asked slowly, his eyes starting to close again.

Keon blinked before replying. "That is the sound of death approaching if we don't leave."

"Hmm... How nice." Said Rodney, his head lolling to the side, before his eyes snapped open as he realised what Keon said, "we're gonna die!"

"Unless we leave, yes," said Lydia, her eyes closing as she gripped her stomach.

"We will not stand a chance Lydia!" exclaimed Keon, turning to face Lydia, his face distorted with pain, "why bother!?"

"Because I would rather try something than do nothing!"

Ronon nodded and said, "I agree with her."

"I agree," said Teyla, crouching beside John, "we cannot stay here... At least we can try and escape."

Keon sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Alright fine, but do not say I did not warn you! It is dangerous walking through that territory."

"Can you not just teleport us there?"

Keon shook his head, "No... The terrain there does not allow it... No one can teleport in or out of that territory."

"So we have to walk to the gate," said Ronon, hauling the wobbly Rodney to his feet.

"Yes... And as I said before, it is incredibly dangerous there! Many creatures wander the land, searching for food... None of us have ever dared to venture there."

"Sounds like fun," said Ronon with a grin, "For us it's no problem."

"You may think so now, but the creatures are not like any you have ever met."

Teyla sat John upwards and sighed, "We have no choice," she said, a reluctant Keon helping her hold John upwards, "Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay need immediate medical help."

Lydia nodded and said, "Let us go then."

oOo

"What's wrong Sergeant?" asked Colonel Caldwell as he walked into the small lab.

"I don't know sir," replied the young man, "But we can't use the transporters... They're completely ineffectual."

"Any idea what's causing it?"

"No sir... It's like they've been jammed, but none of us know how."

Colonel Caldwell nodded in understanding, "can you fix it?"

The young Sergeant looked at Colonel Caldwell, his eyes filled with confusion, "I don't know sir... All of us have been trying to figure out what's wrong, but no one knows! All the scientists are going crazy trying to figure out a solution."

"Tell me when you've got something."

"Yes sir."

Colonel Caldwell sighed as he walked away. He had a feeling the Sheppard and his team were in trouble, and without the transporters, he couldn't help. _'Damn it Sheppard,' _he thought, resisting the sudden urge to punch the wall, _'why do you always have to get into trouble! Atlantis needs you more than you think!'_

oOo

Keon swore under his breath as the group trudged through the dense forest. John was still unconscious, carried by Ronon who's right shoulder was swelling. Rodney looked as if he was about to collapse as he leant on Teyla's right shoulder and Lydia was stumbling along, trying to put on a brave face. "This is hopeless!" he finally said, turning to face the group.

"It is not Keon," replied Lydia, staggering forwards, "we have to keep moving before Marid catches up."

"He is faster than us Lydia; he will catch up in a matter of minutes."

"Then it is better to keep moving!"

Keon sighed and glared at Lydia, "you are incredibly persistent," he said, his glare not lightening.

Lydia half-smiled at him, "thank you," she said, "I pride myself as being persistent."

Keon sighed and turned back around, "let's keep going," he said.

Teyla and Ronon glanced at each other for a brief second before following Keon and Lydia into the dense jungle. They were both worried for their team mates and hoped that they would be able to leave soon.

**

* * *

**

**Trouble**


	13. Protection

Sorry, bloody real life keeps intruding! That and the fact that I've been caught up writing a non-fanfic story... So yeah...

Anyway, I finally got the next chapter up!!! Sorry to keep you waiting!!! It is a short chapter (unfortunately) and it's kinda a filler chapter... Sorry... But it's a chapter nonetheless!!! That's better than nothing... Well, at least I think so... e_e

Please review!!!

* * *

**Protection:**

Lydia glanced backwards at the weary group of Atlantians. Rodney's eyes were starting to glaze over as he stumbled along; holding onto an obviously tired Teyla and Ronon was still carrying the deathly unconscious John.

"This is not going well Lydia," said Keon, following Lydia's lead and glimpsing backwards at the team, "they cannot handle our climate and environment."

"They will be fine Keon," replied Lydia, looking at Keon, "they are determined."

"Their determination is not in question, but their strength is."

"We're fine," grunted Ronon, interrupting their conversation, "we've been through worse."

Keon frowned and said, "I doubt that."

"Why?"

"You have never experienced out planet before. Lydia and I have trouble making it to the gate, as does every other protector."

"We can handle it."

Keon shook his head and said, "No... We can only manage to get back and forth because we have done it for so many years, you and your team will not be able to last much longer."

Teyla sighed and asked, "How much longer is there?"

"We are not even half-way," replied Lydia as the group stopped walking.

"You're... Kidding," panted Rodney.

"I am sorry, but it is the truth."

"Great... Just... Great."

Lydia frowned as she turned her head to face the direction they were headed. She said, "We might be able to get there faster if—"

"No!" cut-off Keon, "You might die Lydia."

"It's worth the risk Keon."

"No!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Teyla, interrupting the two.

Lydia glared at Keon, turned to face to Teyla and said, "I have another... Ability. I am able to break through the barrier surrounding the planet, meaning that we are detectable and able to use our powers."

"But it takes a lot of energy, might kill Lydia and it gives an advantage to Marid as well," continued Keon, "it should not be used."

"I want to Keon! True it gives an advantage to Marid but we can also use it to our advantage! What if they have a ship in orbit?"

"I doubt that Lydia."

"Why?"

Keon sighed and said, "It is not normal Lydia."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I think we have established that these people _are not _normal! There probably is a ship up there but you are too damn stubborn to admit it!"

"We have to keep moving."

"Of course, you do not care if they die! You just want to get away from Marid!"

"You are overreacting Lydia," said Keon, glaring at the angry girl.

Lydia snorted and scowling back at Keon as she said, "At least I am not underreacting! You do not care Keon but you should! These are good people and Marid is hunting them like he is hunting us! It is our responsibility to help them!"

"It is not _our_responsibility!" yelled back Keon, moving closer to Lydia, "You _want_it to be our responsibility but it is NOT!"

"IT IS KEON! YOU ARE JUST BEING AN STUBBORN IDIOT!"

"Stop fighting," growled Ronon, making Lydia and Keon both snap their heads in his direction, "We're not making you help us, we can fend for ourselves."

Teyla nodded and stepped forward with Rodney as she said, "You offered to help us, we did not make you."

Keon took a deep breath and turned away from the group. "You are right," he said, "We did offer... And I should not be acting this way."

Lydia nodded in agreement before saying, "I still want to do it Keon."

"It might kill you Lydia."

"I will not last much longer regardless... It is better that I die helping you escape than die doing nothing."

Keon frowned and sighed in defeat. "Fine, if you want you can—" Keon suddenly stopped talking and his body went immensely stiff. "He is here."

Lydia's eyes widened as she slowly backed up and said, "This is not good Keon! What do we do?"

Keon gulped. "Use your power Lydia... I will hold him off," he said.

"No! He will kill you Keon! You saw what he did to Joryn and Anatolia!"

"I know Lydia... But I want you to escape... My life is expendable compared to yours."

Lydia violently shook her head. "No it is not! Do not do it Keon! Please!"

"Let him do it," growled Ronon as he walked over to Lydia, "he wants to."

Keon gave a weak smile and vanished into the bushes.

"NO! KEON!" Tears started to fall down Lydia's cheeks as she fell to her knees, "No... Keon... Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Lydia grimaced in concentration and closed her eyes. Her body suddenly started to glow in a pure, white light which was growing brighter and brighter. Her eyes shot open as the light rebounded off her body and covered the entire planet. "The barrier is down," she said, slowly standing up, "and you seem to have a ship up there."

"The... Daedalus..." gasped out Rodney in relief as Teyla carefully helped him sit on the ground, "Finally..."

"You're coming with us," said Ronon to Lydia, who shook her head.

"I cannot abandon Keon," she said, "it is not right."

Teyla frowned and said, "We can come back for him... Later."

Lydia shook her head again. "He would not abandon me so I will not abandon him."

"Fine," grunted Ronon, placing the still unconscious John on the ground, "but I'm helping."

"Ronon!" protested Teyla.

"He helped us Teyla. It's only fair we repay him."

"Thank you," said Lydia, a bright smile flickering on her face, "Thank you very much!"

"Let's help him," said Ronon, walking in the direction that Keon disappeared.

oOo

"Sir, we're picking up life signs."

"It's about time," replied Colonel Caldwell in relief, "Can you beam them up?"

One of the scientists shook their head, "Not yet... But we're working on it."

A Sergeant looked up from where she was sitting and said, "Sir, there are seven life signs... And three are very weak."

"Who are they?"

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay both have very weak life signs, sir... They're with Teyla, but her life sign is pretty strong."

"What about Ronon?"

"He's with three others, sir. I don't know who they are... But one has an extremely weak life sign," the woman suddenly frowned at the screen and said, "Sir, one of the weak life signs is gone... Now Ronon is with only two other life signs."

Colonel Caldwell sighed. "This doesn't look good."

"No, sir... Plus Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay seem to be getting weaker."

Colonel Caldwell turned to face the scientist and said, "How much longer until we can beam them up?"

The scientist shook his head, "It'll take a while."

"Go as fast as you can."

The scientist nodded and resumed his work.

oOo

"No... Keon... Please do not be dead, Keon! Please wake up! Keon! Keon! KEON!" Lydia was kneeling in the mud, cradling Keon's head in her lap. He wasn't moving, speaking or breathing. "KEON!" screeched Lydia, tears pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Now it's your turn little Lydia," growled Marid, his eyes glinting in anger.

Ronon frowned and stood in front of Lydia as he said, "Not if I can help it."

Marid snorted. "You can't stop me! I've got more power than you could ever imagine!"

"You're not killing her."

"Yes, I am. Like I killed little Keon! He was pathetic, trying to take me on! He was a stupid loser and he died because of it!"

Ronon turned around as he heard a growl come from Lydia. Her hair was covering her face and she was trembling. "You are the pathetic one Marid! You do not know compassion or forgiveness! You are the stupid loser!"

"Watch your tongue Lydia!"

"No. You killed Keon. He was a kind man and you KILLED him! For that, you are going to die."

"Bring it on little miss 'I can't hurt a bug'!"

Lydia growled again as she lunged at Marid, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MARID! I HATE YOU, YOU FREAKING BASTARD!"


	14. Rescue

So sorry for the long wait! I've been swamped with assignments and homework, but you don't need to read about my excuses and such...

So yeah, I did manage to finish the next chapter while participating in the 40 hour famine (which I'm doing now). I'm going without furniture and food so I can't do my homework cause sketching things on the floor is not comfortable. (I need to sketch a graph for drama).

Anyways... Here's the next fantastic chapter! Getting closer to the end!

**

* * *

**

**Rescue**

Lydia's eyes were glinting with anger and cruelty. All she could think of was avenging her friend. She grew more and more furious as Marid continued to jump away from her attacks. He was tired but he could still dodge. But not for long... It wouldn't be much longer now.

Ronon stood a small distance from the two. He wasn't moving. He wasn't trying to stop the fight or trying to join in. Lydia grinned in satisfaction as she realised this. Marid was all hers. She lunged at him again and this time, he couldn't dodge. She kicked him in the head and they both tumbled to the ground. Lydia could only think of hurting him. Making him suffer for all that he had done. It was all she wanted now. Revenge.

oOo

"Sir, one of the other life signs, the ones with Ronon, has just vanished."

"So another is dead," he sighed, getting out of his chair, "How much longer until the transporters are operational?"

"Now sir," replied a scientist.

Colonel Caldwell sighed in relief. "Beam them up Sergeant."

"Yes sir... Should we beam up the other life sign, it's travelling back to the others with Ronon."

Colonel Caldwell nodded. "If they're not fighting, it's probably a friend. Beam them all up but post guards outside the doors."

"Yes sir."

oOo

Ronon grabbed Lydia's arm's, stopping her from hitting Marid again. "He's dead Lydia," he growled, pulling her off the body of Marid, "Leave him."

Tears started pouring down Lydia's cheeks again as she stared at Marid's body and said, "He killed them all! Joryn, Anatolia and even Keon! He killed them! They're all gone!" Lydia's shoulders sagged as her body relaxed and started shuddering as she sobbed.

"And you've avenged them," replied Ronon, letting go of Lydia's arms, "It's over."

Lydia managed to nod as she continued crying. Through her tears she said, "Yeah... It's over... All over..." She turned suddenly to face Ronon, forcing herself to stop crying. "We should go to John and the others. They would be expecting us."

Ronon nodded and with Lydia beside him, he walked towards where they had left Teyla, John and Rodney.

oOo

Teyla frowned as she placed her hand on John's forehead. He was burning up. "This is not good," she said quietly, her frown deepening.

"Of course it's not good!" said Rodney with a maniacal laugh, "We're going to die! That's far from good!"

"We are not going to die Rodney. We just need to be patient. The Daedalus will beam us up soon."

Rodney snorted. "Why haven't they already! They're up there but there's no beaming! They're just watching us die!"

Teyla frowned and took her hand off John's forehead. "They would not Rodney. There is probably a problem up there. They would not abandon us."

Rodney snorted again before his eyes closed, his head lolled to one side and he was silent.

Teyla sighed in worry and held John closer. He wasn't moving or speaking, and he didn't look like he was breathing. Teyla gasped with a sudden realisation. He didn't just look like it, he wasn't breathing. She put a hand on John's chest just as a bright light engulfed them.

oOo

"They're in the infirmary, sir," said the Sergeant, looking up at Colonel Caldwell.

"Good... Now get us back to Atlantis," replied Colonel Caldwell.

"Yes sir."

"I'll be in the infirmary."

"Yes sir."

oOo

When he got to the infirmary, everyone was scuttling about, most hovering over two people lying on beds. As he got closer, Colonel Caldwell noticed that the two were John and Rodney; both looked like they were in a horrible predicament. Teyla was sitting on a bed not far away, allowing a nurse to attend to her arm while Ronon was glaring at the medical staff trying to help him. Finally, there was a young woman, with golden hair, curled up on one of the beds with a few people trying to help her without much success.

"What happened?" asked Colonel Caldwell, to no one in particular.

"It was a _test_."

The reply didn't come from Teyla or Ronon as he had expected. It hadn't come from the golden haired woman who wasn't moving. Colonel Caldwell turned around and saw Rodney fighting off the many medical personnel surrounding him and trying to sit up.

"They were _testing _us and nearly ended up _killing _us!"

"Bloody hell Rodney!" cried out Carson, moving from John's side to Rodney's, "Lie down or you're gonna injure yourself more!"

"They nearly killed us!"

"They did not mean to Rodney," replied Teyla, looking directly at Rodney, "Only one wanted to hurt us."

"THEY NEARLY KILLED US!"

The golden haired woman suddenly looked up at Rodney. Only her head moved, her body stayed curled up. Then she said, "I am sorry Rodney. We did not mean it. We did not know that Marid would turn on us."

"YES YOU DID! YOU AND YOUR FREAKING PEOPLE NEARLY KILLED US!"

"We need to sedate him," said Carson suddenly, motioning to a few people to help him hold Rodney still.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US! HELL, YOU PROBABLY KILLED SHEPPARD!"

The golden haired woman whimpered and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then, she buried her head into her knees again.

Teyla frowned. "Do not worry Lydia," she said gently, "Rodney is just overreacting."

"OVERREACTING! I AM _**NOT**_OVERREACTING!"

Carson then pushed a needle into Rodney's arm. In a few seconds he was lying down again. Then, after another few moments, he was unconscious. "Bloody hell," sighed Carson.

"What was he talking about?" asked Colonel Caldwell, looking at Teyla.

Teyla sighed and said, "Lydia's people are rather... secluded. They have people who test any visitors to determine whether they are good or evil. We were getting tested when one of them turned on his people and tried to kill us, along with all others."

"Tested?"

"I am not sure exactly why they do it but-"

Lydia lifted her head and interrupted, "It is how we judge who is bad and who is good. It is our way of protecting out people from good influences and bad. Those who have experienced an unholy thing in their life are immediately forced out of the village and to become a protector. While being a protector, you experience more unholy things... Many protectors go insane because of it... Like Marid..."

"Who's Marid?" asked Colonel Caldwell, who had turned to face Lydia.

"He was a close friend of mine... He, along with myself and three others, protected the space where Teyla and her friends were tested."

"I still don't understand the testing."

Lydia sighed and cast her eyes down. "My people used to be exposed to all sorts of different influences. We used to be a very violent and dangerous people, so dangerous that even the Wraith stayed away from us. But one day, the Goddess Caelia saw that destruction that was inevitable and intervened. She took away all bad influences and allowed our people to become what they once were, peaceful and pure. She told my people that she would always be near to protect them, but that she could only protect them from the horrible dangerous, like the Wraith. She chose seven people to stand guard some distance from the Gate of the Ancestors and test people who came through. She said that the job was a dangerous one, but needed. Then, she vanished in a beam of white light. Ever since then several people are chosen to protect the village. As soon as someone is exposed to something bad, they are separated from the rest of the people and await to become a part of the protectors. "

"That's quite a story," said Colonel Caldwell.

"The Goddess you spoke of, you said she vanished in a beam of white light," said Teyla.

Lydia nodded. "Yes. It is spoken of in our history, she helped us and then vanished, but it is said that she stays nearby to protect us from the Wraith and other dangers."

Teyla frowned and said, "She sounds like one of the ancestors."

"The gate builders?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, a gate builder."

A tense silence filled the infirmary until Carson spoke up, "I think we should leave this discussion until everyone is alright."

Colonel Caldwell nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should arrive at Atlantis soon, we'll have this discussion there... once everyone is given the all-clear."

"That may take a while," said Carson, who was hovering over John, "Rodney and John are far from being given the all-clear."

"Do what you can," said Colonel Caldwell. He scanned the room again and saw Lydia bury her head in her knees again as Teyla and Ronon started whispering to each other. Then, he turned around and headed for the bridge. _'Why does this always happen?'_


	15. Atlantis

Sorry I took so long to update! I've just been swamped with school! But, since I'm on holidays now and have been for a little while I've been able to write! Course it's not gonna last long cause I go back to school in a week...

Anyways, this is the next chapter which was HELL to write! I had to do SO much medical research it's not funny! Now I know even more that I do NOT want to be a docter or a nurse! I already knew it but this just made me determined not to be in the medical career...

Well, the next chapter should be up relatively soon (hopefully) since I'm already writing it. It shouldn't take too long... Then again, last time I said that I didn't update for six months... So don't hold your breath but it should be done soon... I hope...

Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

**Atlantis**

Elizabeth frowned as she paced back and forth in her office. She still hadn't heard from the Daedalus, so she was starting to get very worried. The ship shouldn't have taken this long to get them! Something must've gone wrong... But what?

"Ma'am?" Elizabeth turned to face Chuck, who was standing in the doorway, "Colonel Caldwell is on the radio."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth, a sudden wave of relief washing over her. But, that didn't last long. As she walked into the control room she started to think of situations why the Daedalus was late. Her nerves were jumping but she couldn't afford to let them show. So, she took a deep breath and said, "Colonel Caldwell."

"_Doctor Weir,"_ was the reply, _"We've got your team."_

Elizabeth closed her eyes in relief and asked, "What happened?"

"_We had some trouble locking onto their signals. For a while we weren't able to beam them up. And when we finally did... Well, they're all injured in one way or another, so you should have the infirmary ready for the five of them."_

"Five?"

"_They brought an alien with them. A young girl called... Ah... Lydia, I think it was."_

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Alright. When will you be here?"

"_In about an hour,"_ replied Colonel Caldwell, _"Be ready for us."_

"We will be."

"_Colonel Caldwell out."_

oOo

The hour seemed to drag slowly for Elizabeth as she anxiously awaited the Daedalus to arrive. Every time there was movement in the control room, her head would snap around, her expression hopeful. But, every time it was a false alarm.

She tried to distract herself in paperwork, but it was no use. She couldn't concentrate on it. Then, after a painful hour of waiting, Chuck came and told her Colonel Caldwell was on the radio. She followed him into the control room and then said, "Colonel?"

"_Just wanted to let you know we're one minute away," _came Colonel Caldwell's voice.

"Thank you, we're all ready."

"_I'll beam them directly to the infirmary as soon as we arrive."_

"Good. I'll be waiting."

Elizabeth sighed as the radio cut off and turned to face Chuck. "I'll be in the infirmary," she said, before walking out of the control room and heading towards the infirmary.

"Yes ma'am," was the last thing she heard as she walked around the corner.

oOo

As soon as she reached the infirmary, a bright light flashed and six people appeared. Two supported by the others.

"Get them on the beds," called out Carson as the two, who Elizabeth now recognised as John and Rodney, were taken away from Teyla, Ronon and Carson, "We need to get them IV's."

As Elizabeth watched the infirmary erupt into chaos she noticed Teyla and Ronon leading another woman over to a spare bed, as soon as she reached it a few of the medical staff came over to tend to the three. Elizabeth quickly walked over to Teyla, who was talking to one of the doctors. "What happened?" she asked.

"We encountered a problem," replied Teyla with a sigh, then she nodded to the blonde haired woman as she said, "Lydia's people test all newcomers that arrive. It is basically an endurance test. But, it went wrong. One of her people rebelled and attacked us, along with his own people."

Elizabeth looked over to Lydia, who was expressionless. The girl was allowing the medical staff to attend to a wound in her stomach, which was just starting to ooze blood.

"She was stabbed in the stomach by the rebelling man," continued Teyla, "As she witnessed her friend's deaths."

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth, still looking at Lydia. The blonde haired woman looked over at her and nodded in understanding. Then, she closed her eyes as the sedative the doctor had administered took effect.

"Prep her for surgery," called Carson from across the room, she's going in as soon as I'm done with Colonel Sheppard."

Elizabeth turned slightly to look at Carson. He was attending to John, who looked horrible. There was sweat on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed, indicating a high fever. He already had a breathing tube inserted and IV. He had a rock penetrating his abdomen, and the area around it was swollen and completely red. His right arm was covered in cuts and bruises.

She quickly jerked her head away. The sight was far from pleasant.

"We need to get you into surgery as well Teyla," called Carson, staring at Teyla's knee, which still had the rock in it, "We need to get that rock out."

Teyla nodded before she said, "I can wait. John and Lydia are in far greater need than I am."

"Right," replied Carson before turning to another doctor, "Keep a close eye on Rodney."

The doctor nodded and ran over to the unconscious scientist. Then, Carson along with several medical staff wheeled John out for surgery.

oOo

Several hours later, Elizabeth was still in the infirmary. John had recently come out of surgery and Lydia had gone in. Carson hadn't had the time to talk to her; he left John and whisked Lydia out. Rodney had been awoken twice in those few hours; he had the signs of hypoglycaemia and a concussion. He had been disorientated, shaky, clammy, sweating, nauseous, dizzy, short of breath and lethargic. The doctor looking after him, Doctor Smith, seemed very worried about Rodney's condition. That worried Elizabeth.

She was sitting beside Teyla's bed. She couldn't bring herself to walk over to John's. She didn't want to see how badly he was. Looking at him before he went into surgery made her sick in the stomach; she knew she couldn't face it again. So, she stayed beside Teyla, asking questions about the planet. Well, she was before Teyla had been asked to get some rest. Now Elizabeth was sitting in silence, watching Rodney moan in his sleep and the doctor's scurry around the infirmary, jumping from one person to the next.

Ronon seemed like the least injured person. His right arm was in a sling, since the doctors found out it had been recently dislocated, and he had to stay in bed because he had a few broken ribs. But, he was much better off than all the others.

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired, but determined to stay awake until Carson came back. She was unaware that her head started drooping and she fell asleep.

oOo

Elizabeth awoke with a jolt, blinking as the bright light of the infirmary filled her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them, almost jumping up in fright as she saw someone suddenly appear in front of her. Then, she realised it was Carson.

"You fell asleep Elizabeth," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and said, "I guess I did... How are they?"

"John is still in a dangerous condition but he's getting better. His surgery went well. We managed to get the rock out but the rock had punctured his liver, so we had to fix that. He still has a very high fever, triggered by an infection of the wound in his abdomen. He's extremely dehydrated and has a concussion. He has many bruises and cuts and quite a few broken ribs."

"Sounds horrible," said Elizabeth softly.

"Aye."

Elizabeth frowned and then asked, "How are the others?"

"Rodney has a severe form of hypoglycaemia and a moderate concussion. He's also dehydrated. Teyla's broken her left arm, which has been set in plaster, and her knee is faring well after the surgery to get the rock out. Ronon's left shoulder should be fine and he just needs to stay still so that his ribs can heal quickly."

Elizabeth nodded again, processing the new information. The team were all in bad shape, which worried her. Then she remembered Lydia and asked, "How's Lydia?"

Carson looked over to the bed beside Teyla, which Lydia was lying in. The girl had sweat beading her brow and her breathing was shallow. "She lost a lot of blood. We managed to stitch the wound up but it she must've caught an infection. She's getting worse at an alarming rate," he said, taking his eyes off the girl and back onto Elizabeth, "It's not good. If her condition keeps deteriorating at this rate she'll be worse than John before an hour passes."

Elizabeth frowned and glanced at Lydia, before quickly looking away. The girl seemed rather young and she was in a very bad state. Then she looked at Teyla, who was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, a flat line echoed through the infirmary.


	16. Fight For Your Life

Okay, this is actually a pretty pathetic chaper (in my opinion anyways). I didn't have time to go over it several times and edit it like I normally do (yes, I go over EVERYTHING I write several times! [normally at least 10] I'm a perfectionist... and I have OCD!... actually, the OCD is probably why I'm a perfectionist... oh well...) so I've only been over it twice... now you get to see how crappy my writing can get :P

Anyways, I've been VERY busy lately with school work BUT holidays are SO close so in... two weeks (crap! In two weeks it's holidays! WAAAAAAH!) I'll be able to write a lot more! If I actually do... Which I probably won't... but I'll try my best! :D:D:D

So... yeah... that's pretty much it... by the way, I love all the awesome people who are reading my story! I really appreciate it and feel all bubbly inside because of it :D And I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your review, but I am trying to reply! I really like to reply to people and tell them how much I appreciate the review and any advice they give :D So, to all those people who have reviewed I am saying THANK YOU right now cause I can't be bothered to go back and reply to the ones I missed now... no offense, I'm just lazy :P

Anyways, now that my rambling is gone... ENJOY THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! (Hopefully... :P)

**

* * *

Fight For Your Life!**

Elizabeth jumped up out of her chair as the flat line rung in her ears. It seemed to pierce through the air, leaving a trail of dread behind it. She spun around to look for the culprit. Who was dying on her?

"It's Lydia!" exclaimed Carson, darting over to the girl, "She's crashing!"

Several of the medical staff were already rushing over to assist Carson and a whirlwind of activity started. Elizabeth didn't have time to fully comprehend what was going on when she heard Carson yell, "Clear!"

Elizabeth sucked in a breath. She didn't know the girl, but from what she'd heard from Teyla and Ronon, the girl had saved her teams lives. She didn't want Lydia to die, she wanted her to live.

"We've got a pulse!" exclaimed Carson, "It's weak, but there."

Elizabeth sighed in relief as the flat line stopped and was replaced by a steady beeping. "Thank goodness," she murmured, lowering her head into her hands.

"What is happening?" The quietly spoken question caused Elizabeth to snap her head up and turn to face Teyla, whose eyes were drowsily open, "What is going on?"

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Lydia was crashing."

Teyla's eyes filled with concern as she looked past Elizabeth, at the unconscious young girl, now hooked to a respirator. Lydia's blonde hair looked dull, her face was paper white and her chest rose as she drew in uneven breaths. "Will she be alright?"

Carson frowned and walked closer to the two women as he said, "I honestly have no idea what's happening to her. Her heart-beat is erratic, her breathing is laboured, she's having hot and cold flushes, she's coughing up blood but we cannot find the source and she's."

"What does that mean?" asked Teyla, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"If we don't do something soon, she's going to die."

Teyla sucked in a breath as her eyes grew more concerned. "We cannot allow her to die," she said softly, "she saved us."

"I won't let her die," said Carson, "not while she's under my care."

Teyla nodded slightly as her eyes stayed fixed on Lydia. The blonde haired girl had saved her life, and the life of her friends, she had to make sure she didn't die. "How is John?" asked Teyla suddenly, not moving her focus from Lydia.

"He's stable, for now," replied Carson, "But him injuries are extensive. He's going to be here for a while."

Teyla nodded, her eyes still not moving from the blonde haired girl. "And Rodney?"

"He's resting. He's going to be fine."

"Good."

oOo

Several days passed and soon Teyla, along with Ronon, was released from the infirmary. John and Rodney were both improving, but, it seemed as they got better, Lydia got worse.

"How is she?" asked Rodney, staring at Lydia from across the room. Despite having awoken and been steadily recovering, he still wasn't allowed his laptop. That left him nothing to do but annoy the staff.

Carson sighed and without turning to face Rodney, he said, "The same she was five minutes ago when you previously asked that question."

Rodney huffed and slouched back. Then, he sat up again and asked, "How's Colonel Sheppard?"

"The same he was six minutes ago."

"And how is that?"

Carson rolled his eyes and said, "Recuperating." This response was greeted with another huff from Rodney as the infirmary lapsed into silence.

"Carson?" came Elizabeth's voice as the head of Atlantis stepped into the infirmary, closely followed by Teyla, "How are they?"

"Well, Rodney will be able to leave the infirmary in a week or so-"

"If I'm able to leave in a week why can't I have my laptop!" interrupted Rodney, glaring at Carson.

"Colonel Sheppard is slowly recovering, his fever has lowered and so far his broken ribs are healing as is his punctured liver and the wound in his abdomen," continued Carson, as if Rodney had never interrupted him, "Lydia's condition is still deteriorating though. We have to monitor her constantly... she's dying, Elizabeth. I'm trying everything I can to help her but nothing's working."

Teyla had edged her way over to Lydia's bed. The girl looked a lot worse than she had several days ago. She looked, almost like she was already dead.

"She looks kinda like a zombie," said Ronon gruffly. He had just come into the infirmary, unnoticed by the others, "like the ones in the movies Sheppard's shown me."

Rodney frowned and said, "She doesn't look _that _bad. At least, not yet. She could get that bad but I don't think she will. Her people are kinda like fighters, after all they fended off attack ages ago and they-"

"Shut up McKay," interrupted Ronon, cutting Rodney off.

"Don't tell me to shut-"

Rodney was cut off once again as a flat line rung throughout the infirmary yet again.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Carson, darting over to Lydia, "I need a crash cart here stat!" Two of the nurses hastily ran over with the crash cart and Carson quickly got to work with the others watching in horror. "Clear!" came Carson's voice, followed by the sound of a deffibulater.

Teyla casted a worried look over towards Elizabeth, and she turned her head towards Ronon, who looked just a concerned.

"Clear!"

Teyla could see in Elizabeth's eyes that they both doubted Lydia was going to recover. The girl was dying.

"Clear!"

Carson sounded almost desperate as he tried to save the unselfish girl who had saved his friends, risking her own life in the process.

"It's not going to work," said one of the nurses quietly.

Carson nodded, tears welling in his eyes. He quickly got himself under control and sighed. "She's gone," he said, reluctantly stepping back from the girl, "I can't do anything for her."

Then, her eyes snapped opened.


	17. Farewell

Okay, this is a pathetic length, I know :| I just could NOT find anything else to add to it! I've had this chapter ready to be posted for a while now, but I wanted to make it a little longer... I tried several times but didn't like what I added and deleated the new stuff! So... basically... I gave up and decided to just post the chapter, since I haven't updated in a while.

That's pretty much the only reason I haven't updated recently... sorry! I just wanted it extra long... So much for that :(

Anyways, this is chapter 17! Maybe there will be an extra chapter afterwards... but I doubt it... I think this is the last chapter unless I can get off my lazy ass and write an epilogue...

So... enjoy and review! :)

* * *

**Farewell:**

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the girl. No one dared say anything as Lydia's eyes darted around the room. They were confused. She had just died, but she looked entirely alive. Lydia slowly sat upwards, her hair falling forwards, looking lively and shiny once again. She scanned the room again before asking, "What is going on?"

Everyone seemed at a loss for words. Finally, Teyla managed to say, "You _died _Lydia. You just died!"

"I... what?" Lydia looked terrified, she didn't know what to say or do. How could she have just died? She felt better than she ever had... Apart from the small headache lingering in the back of her head...

"You died Lydia... Dr. Beckett could not restart your heart. You were dead."

As soon as the words left Teyla's mouth, Lydia fell backwards, unconscious.

oOo

"She fainted," said Carson, glancing up at everyone from his spot beside Lydia.

"Well that's understandable," replied Elizabeth, her eyes still not diverting from Lydia, "what happened?"

Carson sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. She was dead, that was obvious... but now she's alive. She might have reacted to something here; she could have something in her genetics that saved her... I just don't know for certain."

"She might know something," piped up Rodney, his eyes fixed on Lydia, "She is her after all. She _should_ know."

"She fainted, Rodney. She probably doesn't know why. It's not a common occurrence."

Teyla sighed and gently placed a hand on Lydia's forehead, "We should not strain her too much by asking questions. This is a... unusual circumstance."

"Just like every other situation we've gotten into," said Elizabeth, frowning as she looked away from the unconscious blonde.

"I do not," mumbled Lydia suddenly. Her brow furrowed as her hands clenched the sheets around her, "Do not. Please... no..."

"Lydia?" whispered Teyla, stroking the girl's forehead, "Lydia?"

Lydia's eyes snapped open as her breathing quickened. "I do not want to!" she cried out before letting out a sharp scream and clasping her head with her hands.

"Lydia!" said Teyla in concern, grasping the blonde girl's shoulder, "Doctor Beckett?"

Carson was beside Lydia in an instant, grasping her other shoulder. "Lydia? Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

"My... head..." sobbed Lydia, her grip on her head tightening, "It... burns! Make it stop!"

"Calm down," said Carson gently, concern evident in his eyes, "Let me examine you."

"No!" yelled Lydia, her body starting to tremble, "I have... to go. I cannot... stay here."

Teyla frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lydia looked Teyla in the eyes, still trembling with pain filling her eyes, "I cannot... be here... it hurts... it burns! Take me home! Please take me home! It does not burn at home! Here it burns!" Lydia let out a high-pitched scream and curled up once again, her hands tightly grasping her head, which was buried in her knees.

Carson let go of his grip on Lydia's shoulder and said, "I don't think she can live here."

Elizabeth joined the others beside Lydia's bed and asked, "Why not? What's wrong?"

"Her planet had a different environment," said Teyla, answering for Carson, "Maybe she cannot live somewhere with a different atmosphere. Maybe she has to go back."

"Home..." whimpered Lydia, "Do not want to go... have to go... do not want... but have to... have to... have to..."

"We're going to take you back, Lydia," said Elizabeth after a few moments.

Lydia's head rose from her knees again and she stammered, "O-only me. Have... to g-go alone."

"Why do you have to go alone?" asked Teyla gently.

"B-bad a-air for y-y-you. C-cannot b-b-be th-there."

"What!" yelped Rodney, finally speaking up, "We were there for ages! Are we going to die! I knew I felt sick! I knew it!"

Lydia shook her head sharply. "Sh-short exposure is a-a-alright. B-b-but more t-time is b-b-bad."

"But we didn't have a _short _exposure!"

"I-it was sh-sh-short, c-compared to m-m-my peoples e-exposure."

Elizabeth sighed and tapped her radio. "Chuck. Dial up Lydia's planet. She needs to go back."

"_Yes ma'am."_

"You're going to go home now, Lydia," said Teyla gently.

Lydia nodded and buried her head in her knees again. "W-want the b-b-burning to s-st-stop."

"It will stop. Do not worry."

Lydia nodded again. "G-g-good," she stammered, her voice muffled by her knees.

oOo

"Do not worry, Lydia. You can go home now," whispered Teyla as she Ronon walked her to the Stargate. The girl was very weak, and was being practically dragged along. Her breathing had become shallow again and the trembling worsened.

As they continued along, Lydia's body started to relax until, as they neared the gate room, her whole body just unwound and the trembling came to a complete stop. She lifted her head wearily, her breathing starting to return to normal, and said, "I have to go home."

Ronon nodded and Teyla said, "We are nearly at the gate, Lydia."

Lydia sighed and let her head drop again, "I feel weak..."

oOo

A few moments, Rodney, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon were standing in front of the gate, with Ronon supporting Lydia, who looked like she was about to collapse.

Lydia's expression was a cross between pain and distress. She quite evidently didn't want to go back to her planet. "Thank you," she finally said, stumbling away from Ronon, "For everything... I wish I did not have to leave... but..."

"You can't stay?" finished Teyla for her.

Lydia nodded. "This place is beautiful and everyone seems so nice... but it is a bad place for me. I cannot exist outside of my home." Her voice had gotten stronger as she neared the gate, almost as if her body sensed she was about to return to her planet. "But I will never forget all of you, and how you saved my life."

"And we will never forget you, Lydia," replied Teyla with a smile, "And everything you have done for us."

Elizabeth stepped forward and said, "You're always welcome here, Lydia. For brief visits anyway."

Lydia smiled brightly and said, "Thank you... I might come back for a brief visit. I like it here. Farewell... until next time." She paused for a second before hastily adding, "Tell John I said goodbye." Then she turned around and walked through the Stargate.


End file.
